Unexpected
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Post-JD AU. The team solves a string of murders- all redheaded Marine wives. Abby and Tony go to Gibbs' house to check up on him- and find something...unexpected. Will it tear them apart, or can they forgive the man that holds them together? T to be safe.
1. Unexpected

A/N: I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for months now. So, I'm finally putting it all down on the page. I'm almost sure you all will like it, but please; leave me a review even if you don't :) Oh, and this is set in season six; sometime between 'Capitol Offense' and 'Heartland'.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or anything associated with it. And sadly, I never will.

* * *

Life was never simple at NCIS, it appeared.

In the past six months, the changes that had taken in place in both the agency and the agents within were vast. They'd had a change of Directors, they'd lost agents and brought them back, and one certain team would forever be changed. It was undeniable.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up from his computer, glancing at the three agents sitting at the desks near his. While he was proud of the three for all the hard work they'd put in this past two days, it still wasn't enough.

In three days, three Marine wives had been killed. Their husbands were deployed, and they had no children. So far, they had no leads, and no suspects.

"Have we got anything?" he asked, looking at the three agents.

"Well, I'm still comparing their phone records boss." Agent Timothy McGee said, glancing up from his furious typing. Gibbs nodded, turning to his senior field agent.

"Looking into the yoga class they all went to. So far, I've got nothing." Agent Anthony DiNozzo said, looking up from the phone number he was dialing. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, letting Tony return to his phone call, before turning to the woman on his left.

"I am looking into their husbands, to see if they know each other and have had any contact." Ziva David said, raising her chocolate brown eyes to meet Gibbs' deep blue ones, her tan face tight with sleep deprivation and annoyance, a mirror of everyone else on the team. Gibbs nodded, knowing that they were still no closer to finding the murderer.

Suddenly, the phone on his desk began to ring. His stomach tightened with dread. He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Gibbs." he answered gruffly, holding the black plastic receiver to his ear.

"Got another body for ya Jethro, fits the description of the killer you're lookin' for. Marine wife, redhead." Frank Crawdly, the man working the hotline today said, his southern accented-voice not sounding too pleased with the latest development. "Body was found at her home about an hour ago, at Little Creek base."

"Thanks Frank." Gibbs said, placing the phone back in its cradle, internally cursing. Standing, he reached into his back drawer, pulling out his gun and badge. The rest of the team stared at him before moving into action.

"We got another body Boss?" Tony asked, slipping his gun into its holster and his badge into his pocket.

"Another redheaded Marine wife, found in her home at the Little Creek base." Gibbs answered, slipping his jacket onto his shoulders and putting his notepad into his jeans' pocket.

"Another one? That is four bodies in four days Gibbs. Are we considering him a serial killer?" Ziva asked, slinging her bag onto her right shoulder as she followed him into the elevator, Tony and McGee close behind.

"It's a possibility." Gibbs answered as the doors slid shut, closing the loft. At one point, he'd have said the deaths weren't connected. But four bodies in four days, once a day? That wasn't normal.

"Who's driving?" Tony asked, obviously trying to break the tense silence. It seemed DiNozzo no longer did well in silence; since Jenny had been killed under his watch, it seemed he couldn't handle silence or quiet- everything had to be loud and noisy for him to feel okay. Coming back from the being Agent Afloat two months ago, he hadn't been the same goofy guy that joked about everything. He was more serious, he only smiled every once in a while, and he always seemed to look for approval in all his team members. It appeared it had once again taken the death of a friend for Anthony DiNozzo to grow up.

"I am." Gibbs answered, the keys to the truck already in his hand. He heard Tony and McGee swallow heavily, and heard Ziva let out a short laugh. "That a problem DiNozzo?"

"No, no problem, not at all Boss." Tony answered quickly, his words flowing together slightly at the end in his haste.

"Good." Gibbs said, nodding, hiding an internal grin. It felt weird, to be able to smile and joke with his team again. The idiots Vance had gotten to replace them hadn't fit; there hadn't been the feeling of family Gibbs got around Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Not that he would ever admit it to them, of course.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the base, finding the house quickly.

"David witness statements, McGee photos, DiNozzo sketches." Gibbs barked, waiting for his team to nod and disperse before turning to the officer in charge. "Morning Tom."

"Morning Jethro. It's a tragedy. Emily Turner." Officer Tom Hamm said, looking back at the house behind him. "Such a beautiful young woman. She and her husband, Christopher Turner, moved here about two years ago. He deployed about three months after they arrived, and he's supposed to come home next month."

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" Gibbs asked, shaking his head slightly, letting out a sigh.

"Neighbors said that the last time anyone saw her was last night, about nine o'clock. Said that an unfamiliar car was parked in the driveway until about ten thirty." Tom replied, checking over his notes.

"You get a make and model?" Gibbs asked, jotting everything down.

"All they could tell me was that it was a red SUV. Couldn't see that plate clearly, all they got was the first three letters. A-S-T. Sorry I can't give you more Jethro. Everyone wants this killer off the streets. Did you hear the media is already coming up with names for him, saying he's a serial killer?" Tom said, outrage filling his age-lined face. He'd been on the police force for twice as long as Gibbs had been at NCIS, and he'd seen more serial killers and mass murderers then Gibbs hoped to in a lifetime. He knew what a pain the media could be, although he did handle it better than Gibbs did. "They're actually getting a kick out of this. I hope you find this one soon. We've seen too much death this month."

"We're all thinking the same thing over at NCIS Tom. Thanks for all the help. Tell Helen I said hi." Gibbs said, allowing a small smile to cross his face as he shook the older man's hand.

"I'll tell her. Don't breath in too much sawdust over this, ya hear?" Tom said, letting a grin of his own free for a moment.

"Oh you know me. It'll only be for a few hours." Gibbs said, nodding.

"Take care now Jethro." Tom said, nodding as well before turning back towards his car, taking the two other officers on the scene with him.

Gibbs walked into the house, where he encountered an exuberant Ducky.

"Good morning Jethro. Well, this morning isn't necessarily good, as the world has lost this beautiful young woman, but you understand the sentiment, I'm sure." the elderly ME said, a twinkle in his knowing eyes.

"Yeah, I got it Duck. What can you tell me?" Gibbs said, shaking his head slightly at his old friend.

"Well, from rigor, I would say that she couldn't have been dead more than eighteen to twenty hours, liver probe confirmed. This rather nasty gash to the head appears to have occurred close to the time of death…yes, and there seems to be some skin under the fingernails. Mr. Palmer, a specimen jar, if you please." Ducky said, lifting the woman's hand up, peering at her nails through his spectacles.

"She fought off her attacker." Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it looks like she got a few good scratches on him as well. Yes, I would expect that whoever was the demise of this young woman bears a few of her marks, either on his face or his arms." Ducky said, setting the woman's hand back down gently. "I would tentatively say cause of death was blunt force trauma to the cranium."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said, nodding.

"I'll be able to tell you more when I get her on the table, of course." Ducky said, raising his gaze to meet Gibbs'.

"Don't you always?" Gibbs said, a wry smile on his face. Ducky let out a chuckle, nodding.

"I do, don't I? Ah…what do we have here?" Ducky said, looking down at the body once more. "Tweezers, if you would Mr. Palmer."

Jimmy passed the metal tweezers to Ducky, and he in turned pulled a short brunette hair off of the woman's slender, blood-splattered neck. Gibbs called McGee over, and the younger man snapped a picture of it before having Ducky drop it into an evidence bag.

"He is getting sloppy." Ziva commented, taking in the destroyed room. "None of the other crime scenes were this messy."

"Could be it's a copycat. Completely unrelated." Gibbs said, but he didn't truly believe that. Ziva's raised eyebrow told him that his sentiments were mirrored.

"Gibbs, I highly doubt that. This body is from last night. He is escalating."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Ziva." Tony said, looking up from his sketching. "We still haven't found a connection between the victims."

"What more of a connection do you need? They all have red hair, they are all marine wives, and all of their husbands are deployed!" Ziva said incredulously.

"So far, they have nothing else in common. Different banks, bases, churches. The only other connection is the yoga center, and even then, there are hundreds of different classes and instructors. The chances of them all going to the same class is astronomical." McGee said, holding the camera.

"But there is still a chance, McGee." Gibbs reminded him, looking around the room once more.

Tony looked up from his sketching, watching Gibbs.

Everyone had noticed how similar all the women looked. Everyone had noticed that all of them resembled Jenny in some way. Everyone, it appeared, except Gibbs.

Tony still felt that hollow spot in his chest when he looked at his boss; he still felt that resounding guilt when he met those steely blue eyes. He knew no one blamed him. That didn't stop him from blaming himself.

After all, it had been his decision to stay out of the Director's personal life. It had been his decision to relax in LA, even though he had been there to protect Jenny with his life. It had been his decision not to listen to Ziva.

And his decision had cost Jenny her life.

He was waiting for the explosion from Gibbs. He was waiting for the emotions to overwhelm the former Marine, and he was waiting to be the target. He knew he deserved it, on some level.

"Wrap it up here, then we'll head back to the agency. We need to find the connection between these four women." Gibbs said, and Tony let out a sigh internally. It appeared the former gunnery sergeant was in tight control of his emotions, just like always.

"Got it boss." Tony said, and his reply was echoed by the other members of the team. Gibbs nodded before striding out of the house, not taking a backward glance at the body on the ground. Once he had left the vicinity of the room, Tony blew out the breath he'd been holding.

"He has not even shown a crack." Ziva said, eyes wide with amazement.

"Did you honestly expect him to, my dear?" Ducky said, shaking his head. "No, Jethro will not be showing any cracks on this one. My predication is that after you four have caught this murderer, he will spend the evening drowning himself in a bourbon river, with his boat as his only company."

Tony knew that the good doctor hadn't meant for his words to hurt, but there was an unexpected pain anyway. Because if it hadn't been for Tony's inaction, then there wouldn't be a need for Gibbs to go drown himself in alcohol. There was a possibility that he'd have gone home to that same woman he was drinking himself into oblivion over.

"I'll check on him, after we close the case. Make sure he doesn't drink too much." Tony said, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat.

"That is a good plan, Anthony. You may want to take Abigail with you. She is always good for Jethro." Ducky said, raising his eyes to the younger man's.

"Good idea Ducky. I'll do that." Tony said, nodding.

"Before any of this can happen, we need to catch the killer, Tony." McGee said, and Tony grimaced.

"Good point Probilicious. Let's finish here so we can get back."

* * *

Gibbs stood in front of the plasma, watching the program McGee had created compare all four of the women. As he was watching, it began to beep, and he turned expectantly to the younger agent. McGee typed furiously, smacking his desk when he read the screen.

"Problem McGee?"

"No, I just hadn't seen this before now. All three women got an outside cell call about forty-five minutes before their murders." McGee said, typing more.

"Who's the cell registered too?" Gibbs asked, looking at him.

"Carter Thomas." McGee said, jotting down the address.

"Hey, he's one of the instructors at the yoga center all the women went to!" Tony said, his eyes widening. Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun before slipping into his jacket, motioning for his team to follow.

"This guy has already killed four times, and we still don't know if he has more victims. We take him alive." Gibbs said, turning to glare to Ziva. She threw her hands up, feigning innocence.

"I'll be good, I promise!" she exclaimed, causing the other three to roll their eyes.

"I didn't say you couldn't hurt him. You just can't kill him, Officer David."

* * *

They pulled up outside of the house, quickly getting out of the car. In the driveway sat a red SUV, license plate A-S-T-6-7-8-4. They were in the right place, then. Drawing their weapons, they split, Tony and Ziva taking the back, Gibbs and McGee going to the front door.

Gibbs peeked his head at the window, peering through the curtains. Seeing no one, he nodded to McGee, who picked the lock quickly. Nodding to him once again, McGee slowly turned the knob, both their weapons drawn.

Entering the empty living room, they scanned the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Clear." Gibbs said, moving into the kitchen.

"Clear." McGee said, coming in from upstairs.

"Where are David and DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking around with a frown.

"They didn't come inside boss." McGee answered. Gibbs' frown deepened, and he turned to the back door, drawing his weapon again. Sliding open the glass door leading to the back yard, he walked outside cautiously, but stopped when he caught sight of Tony and Ziva cuffing a brunette, middle-aged man, who was lying with his face in the grass.

"He tried to run boss." Tony said, hauling the man upwards and starting towards the car.

"The hair color and length matches, Gibbs, and there are cuts on both his cheek and his neck. His description matches the one that the neighbor gave of the man that left Emily Turner's house last night." Ziva said, walking over to him.

"Well, then let's see what excuse he comes up with in interrogation, shall we?" Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow at her. She lifted up the corner of her mouth, her chocolate brown eyes glinting with mischief.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the interrogation room, silently watching Carter Thomas sweat.

The man's mud brown eyes darted around the room, and his hands were wringing themselves so tightly they were pure white. The beginning signs were all that he was guilty- and the DNA from the hair had come back, sealing the deal. Turns out that before he was a yoga instructor, Thomas had served fifteen years for vehicular manslaughter when he ran a man over.

They just couldn't understand why he had killed Emily Turner, Victoria Basset, Nicole Arnold, and Lisa Caswell. The only way they'd even been connected had been that they'd all taken his yoga class, but on different days. They'd never even met.

"Why'd you kill them Carter?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward so that his palms rested on the cool metal table. Carter swallowed heavily, a drop of sweat running down his temple.

"I didn't kill them, I swear." he said, voice shaking.

"Say I believe that." Gibbs said, sinking down into the chair across from him. "Why'd you call them forty five minutes before they died, and why was your SUV seen outside Emily Turner's house, the time coinciding with her time of death?"

"I…I saw her, that night." Carter said, his eyes beady and suddenly gleaming. "We were having an affair."

"Oh, really?" Gibbs said, leaning back.

"It started when she first took my yoga class. I have a thing for redheads." Carter said, and Gibbs let out a short, hollow sounding chuckle.

"I've been told the same thing. But I've never had four affairs at once." Gibbs said, resting his elbows on the table.

"Where's the fun in just one? The same woman over and over again. I need variety." Carter said, shrugging.

"So what, you killed them when you got bored?" Gibbs said, studying the man, taking in his relaxed demeanor. Suddenly, those boring brown eyes were lit up with malice, evil radiating from every pore.

"Did you know, she didn't even make a sound when she died?" Carter said, an evil smile on his face. "Her eyes got all wide when she fell, but as soon as her head hit the edge of the table, the light in them died. All of their eyes did that. Emily, Lisa, Victoria, Nicole. Slowly, slowly."

"So you did kill them?" Gibbs asked, remaining calm, even as he watched the man in front of him come apart.

"Yes. Oh yes, I killed all four of them. All those whores, cheating on their husbands while they were away. It was so simple. They were in my yoga class, all on different days. They never met, never knew there were three other women, besides them. Then, I killed them. They shouldn't have cheated on their husbands! No one should be cheated on!" Carter said, slamming his fist into the table, his brown eyes wild with fury. "They deserve to rot in hell!"

"Your wife cheated on you." Gibbs said, his voice quiet.

"Stupid bitch. I leave for a conference for a week, and she fucks my brother! My own brother!" Carter said, shouting. "I killed her too. Right there, in my living room. Stupid bitch deserved it. That stupid whore Amelia deserved it."

"Being cheated on is something no one should ever have to go through." Gibbs said, appearing to be sympathetic. "Happened to me too. But I didn't murder her. I divorced her, instead. Because then I couldn't be arrested."

Standing, Gibbs walked over to him, cuffing him. "Carter Thomas, you're under arrest for the murders of Emily Turner, Lisa Caswell, Victoria Basset, Nicole Arnold, and Amelia Thomas."

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk, finishing his report. Carter Thomas was being booked; his trial to be scheduled. Glad the case was finally over, he was ready to go home and work on his boat. Saving the document after printing it, he placed the paper into a folder, putting it into the filing cabinet.

Going back over to his desk, he put his gun and badge away, slipping his jacket onto his shoulders. Turning to his team, he nodded, turning the light on his desk off.

"'Night everyone. Have a good weekend. I'll see you on Monday." he said, leaving the bullpen, heading into the elevator.

The team watched him with bated breath, sighing when the doors closed.

"Are you still going to see him tonight?" Ziva asked, looking up at Tony as she turned her computer off, standing up and taking her weapon out of the holder and placing it in her desk.

"Yeah, and I'm taking Abs with me." Tony said with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know what he's gonna be like when we get there."

"Guys, he might be okay. He seemed alright today." McGee said, standing as well.

"McGee, he is not alright. I can feel it." Tony said, shaking his head. Ziva murmured her agreement, sighing quietly.

"Well, it is a Friday night. McGee, would you like to get a drink with me?" Ziva asked, slipping into her coat, flipping her hair out of the collar.

"Sure, Ziva I'd like that. It's been a long week."

"You can say that again McGoogle." Tony said, snorting quietly.

"Why would he say it again? He has already said it once, Tony." Ziva said, obviously confused.

"Don't worry about it Ziva. Let's go get that drink." McGee said, taking her arm gently and guiding her towards the elevator, while Tony laughed for a moment before heading down towards Abby's lab.

* * *

Later that night, Tony pulled up to Gibbs' house, frowning when he saw the curtains drawn, but light emanating from underneath. He glanced at Abby, whose eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

"When does Gibbs ever have people over? I mean, other than the team and Ducky and I?" Abby asked, turning her hazel brown eyes towards him.

"Abby, there's a lot we don't know about Gibbs." Tony said gently, touching the back of her hand with his fingertips. She flipped her hand over, intertwining their fingers.

"I just want him to stop hurting so much." Abby said softly, sighing.

"Abs, it's only been six months. He hasn't gotten over his first wife, and it's been fifteen years." Tony reminded her gently, squeezing her fingers in his.

"I know. I miss Mommy too." Abby said, closing her eyes briefly. "But I can't think like that. Not tonight. We're here to make sure that Gibbs doesn't drink himself into the ground. We do not take no for an answer, alright?"

"I got it babe." Tony answered, giving her hand another squeeze.

"Alright." Abby said, kissing his cheek before opening her car door. Tony followed at a slower pace, shutting the car door lightly behind him. Following Abby up the front steps, they were both shocked when they discovered it was locked.

Exchanging another look, Tony rapped on the door, something that was foreign to him with Gibbs. Why the hell was the boss's door locked?

About five minutes and six knocks later, a harassed looking Gibbs opened the door, sighing when he caught sight of them.

"What do you want Tony, Abs?"

"To make sure you were doing okay." Abby answered, putting her hands on her hips. "We are not going to allow you to drink yourself into unconsciousness under your boat today."

"Abby, I'm not going to drink myself into unconsciousness under my boat." Gibbs said, rolling his eyes.

"Gibbs, every single one of those women looked like Mommy did. You are _not_ going to pull it over on me that you were not affected. Because that is a lie, and everyone knows it." Abby said, glaring up at him. Gibbs scrubbed a hand down his face, suddenly looking exhausted.

"Abs, I'll be fine. Really. I'll see you both at work on Monday. Have a good weekend." Gibbs said, attempting to shut the door. Abby got her foot stuck in between the door and the frame, and shoved inside, pulling Tony in behind her. She shut the door with a slam and turned to Gibbs, a frightening glare on her face.

"You are not going to kill yourself over this, you hear me? Drinking that much alcohol is not good for you!" Abby said, her voice quiet but deadly. There was a moment of silence while the two glared at each other, then it was broken.

"Jethro who was at the…" a familiar feminine voice said, and both Tony and Abby's eyes widened as a figure walked into the room, stopping short when she caught sight of them.

Standing in front of them was a very pregnant Jenny Shepard.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is another Jibbs story. :) I've decided the background pairings will be Tabby (established) and McGiva (eventually). I've never written either of them before, so I'm hoping I get them right! I hope you liked it, and there is a lot more coming on this one! Please tell me what you thought! :)


	2. Read Me In?

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love you all so much. I know I've been absolutely terribly with updating, but, well, its life. I'm working on it, I promise :) Part of this chapter is for MatteaAM, because she said she wanted people to capture Tony correctly- I hope I did! :) Oh, and language is a tad heavy in this one- just to warn you.

* * *

Sometimes, Jenny couldn't help but think about how much easier her life had been _before_ she'd decided to fake her death.

As she stared at the wide-eyed agents in front of her, she'd never felt that more strongly.

When she and Jethro had heard the knock, he'd tensed, like he always did, and then helped her into the kitchen. She'd moved his hand to where one of the babies was kicking, kissing him once more before letting him go. He'd kissed her forehead before turning to leave, and she'd sunken into one of the chairs, feeling exhausted.

Ever since she and Jethro had decided on the plan that they had, things had been an uneasy balance of secrets and lies. They'd lied to the team, lied to Mike Franks, lied to Abby, and they'd been living a secret for months now. And it wasn't something she enjoyed.

Now she stood, shocked into silence, staring into Abby and Tony's stunned eyes, while Jethro stared at her as well. _Shit_, she thought, biting her lip. She'd heard the door slam and then nothing, so she'd assumed it was alright to come out. She knew she should have waited for Jethro to come get her.

"Jenny?" Abby whispered, her big brown eyes saucer-size. Jenny's heard constricted in her chest; that look was why they'd settled on the plan that they had. "Jenny is that really you?"

"It really is me, Abby." Jenny said quietly, one hand going to her lower back, rubbing at the tense muscles. Jethro walked over to her, placing one hand on her shoulder gently.

"Jen, sit down. Take the weight off your feet." he said softly, starting to guide her towards the couch.

"Jethro, I'm fine." she said, shaking her head.

"Jen, it isn't good for you, or the babies. Sit down." Jethro said, his tone gentle but firm. Jenny sighed, accepting defeat, something she'd been doing more and more over the months, and sank onto the couch, feeling her back relax as she leaned against the cushions. Jethro turned to Abby and Tony, who were still staring at her like they'd seen a ghost, because, in essence, they had. "Tony, Abs…"

"Gibbs why?" Abby whispered, looking at him with tears in the corner of her mascara-blackened eyes. "Why would you keep this a secret? How could you do this to us, your family?"

"Abby, this is more important." Jethro said, exasperated. Abby frowned, her face filling with lines.

"Gibbs, family is the most important thing." Abby said, crossing her arms after wiping at a falling tear, leaving a small black smudge on her cheek. "Why didn't you feel like you could trust us with this?"

"Abby it wasn't that we wanted to keep it from you. We just…we wanted to keep everyone safe." Jenny said, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable, which was nearly impossible. Abby's eyes widened, and she uncrossed her arms, as though in an attempt to help her. She thought better of it though, and dropped her arms to her sides, playing with the hem of her black and red skirt.

"Tony, Abs. You two can leave, right now, and forget everything. If you stay, that means that you're in this. And that means you need to be read-in, and what you hear doesn't leave this room. Tim and Ziva cannot know about this. Vance, especially, cannot know even a hint of this." Jethro said, his gaze intense as he flicked it in-between them. Abby's eyes widened, her hands turning white as they twisted her skirt, and Tony's face was dark; completely unreadable.

"But Gibbs…why? Why did you fake your death Jenny? Why can no one know you're alive? What the hell is going on?" Abby asked, her voice rising in her distress. Jethro exchanged a look with Jenny, and she bit her lip. He turned back to them, sighing heavily.

"I'll read you in but…it's a big responsibility. This isn't to be taken lightly." Jethro said, taking another deep breath. Abby nodded, her brown eyes wide and bright, moisture clinging to her lashes. Tony was silent, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and anger and hurt radiating from him. Jethro's gaze turned hard, and when he spoke, his voice was harsh. "If that doesn't suit you Tony, you can leave at any time."

"God Gibbs, wanna give me a fucking minute?" Tony said, tilting his head up sharply, anger blazing in his hazel eyes. "You just told me that the body I found on the floor of that diner was not the woman I thought it was. You're telling me that I just spent four months on a goddamn ship for no reason at all? That you sent Ziva back to Israeli, back to her bastard of a father, for no reason? That you sent McGee down in the Cyber unit, so you could keep her alive? You completely ruined our lives for four months so that you could keep your 'secret' safe?"

Jenny had known Tony would be hurt. That he'd be pissed. But…his reaction wasn't nearly what she'd expected. This was much worse then they'd anticipated.

"Tony, that's out of line…" Abby started, touching his arm gently, but he shrugged her off, stepping forward.

"You're just being selfish again, aren't you?" Tony asked, anger continuing to fill his face and his eyes. Jenny turned to him, attempting to remain calm.

"Tony, I am trying to keep my family saf-" she was interrupted by a particularly hard kick, and she gasped slightly, closing her eyes as pain radiated from her left side. Jethro stroked a hand down her bump gently, silently asking where the kick had been. She guided his hand to the left, pressing her forehead into his when he gently rubbed circles into her belly, the pain ebbing away. She opened her eyes after a few moments, looking into Jethro's concerned blue eyes. She touched his cheek gently, smiling softly at him. "I'm alright now. Thank you."

Jethro didn't answer; he simply stroked her face before taking her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. He turned to Tony, his face the epitome of calm.

"Jen is not being selfish, Tony. She's keeping you and the team and Abs and Ducky safe. And she is keeping the two most precious things in the world to us safe, which is all that matters. So do not tell me that she is being selfish, because that is the farthest thing from the truth."

"But this is like the Frog thing all over again. And look at how well that turned out." Tony said, his voice turning nasty. Jenny's face colored, and she turned towards Tony, anger flashing in her emerald eyes.

"I warned you before that Op started that you would be putting yourself in a vulnerable position. I asked you numerous times if you were in too deep. I told you that you couldn't fall in love with her. You let yourself love her, Tony. That was not my doing. I know I shouldn't have even started the Op. It was futile. But you cannot blame me for everything that happened."

"Jenny, Tony…I think maybe we need to all calm down before we finish this conversation. We're all upset and emotional and…" Abby started, but Jethro interrupted.

"Abs, either I read you two in now or we never speak of this again." he said, his eyes flashing. "My top priority is keeping the three of them safe."

"Gibbs…" Abby said, looking in-between Jethro and Tony, uncertainty in her voice and her eyes. "I do but…this is all so much."

"I know it's a lot Abby…take the night. Tomorrow is Saturday. Meet us here at around noon. And please…please don't say anything." Jenny said, squeezing Jethro's hand when he protested to her idea. She sent him a tiny smile, reassuring him. "And Tony…if you decide you want to know, you're welcome as well."

Tony nodded curtly, his surly silence filling the room. Abby nodded eagerly, her pigtails swinging slightly.

"You ready to go Abs?" Tony asked, his speech short and clipped. Abby's face fell slightly, but she nodded before turning to Jenny and Jethro.

"Um, I think I'll see you tomorrow. I don't…I'm not sure yet. Um…I know it's a little late but…I have missed you, Jenny." her voice was soft, almost childlike, and Jenny couldn't help but soften at the heartfelt words.

"I've missed you too Abby." she said, her words gentle, almost bringing herself to tears. She felt Jethro squeeze her hand, and she swallowed her tears, offering the young Goth a small smile. "I hope we see you tomorrow."

Abby nodded, her face crinkling into a tiny small.

"Bye Jenny, Gibbs."

Abby took a hold of Tony's hand, dragging him to the door, shutting it loudly behind her. There was a stunned silence before Jenny flopped back against the couch cushions, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Jesus I'm an idiot."

Jethro let out a laugh, kissing her collarbone lightly as he shook his head.

"Jen, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. And, well…we knew it was all going to come out eventually. I just…well, I thought it was going to be after everything got sorted out and after the twins were born. Obviously not." Jethro said, scratching his head with a nervous-sounding laugh. Jen nodded, lost in thought as she took his hand, placing it on her bump where one of the babies was kicking.

"I think Abby will understand but Tony…Jethro, Tony is much more upset than you said he was."

"Jen, he isn't like this at work. Not this severe and angry." Jethro said, rubbing her bump softly. "How're we gonna keep this quiet if they know?"

"I trust them to stay quiet Jethro. Especially once we tell them what exactly is going on." Jenny said, resting her head against the back of the couch. Jethro touched her cheek gently, and she looked at him, her eyes soft with love. Jethro leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, and she responded easily, smiling against his lips. He smiled back after he pulled away, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"What do you say to a foot massage?"

* * *

The next morning dawned cold and rainy, and Jenny hoped that that wasn't a foreshadow of how the meeting with Tony and Abby was going to go.

Jethro made breakfast, and as she watched him walk around the kitchen, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was.

Their relationship had always defied the odds, from the beginning. After leaving him in Paris, she'd never thought that they would ever be a couple again. Then, after she'd been made Director, things had just…fallen into place. Zach's comments had just pushed them together, and their relationship had become what it had been in Europe. His coma and amnesia had thrown a slightly wrench in the whole affair, but they'd gotten over it eventually.

Then, this whole 'faking-her-death' fiasco. It hadn't been an overnight thing. It had taken months to plan and then part of it had been blown to hell.

Learning she was pregnant two months before they were going to put their plan into action had thrown everything off. So, they'd rearranged their plans again. Only to have them disrupted by the horror known as William Decker's funeral. That had led to the scenario in the diner- and the catastrophic events that occurred afterwards.

Ducky was the only one- well, other than now Tony and Abby- that knew anything; he'd been in on their plan from the beginning, and had helped it, in the end. His knowledge had been ever helpful, and Jenny truly didn't know what she would do without him.

One of the babies kicked, and she smiled, running her hand soothingly over her bump. Jethro set a cup of tea in front of her, and she accepted it with a smile, even though she truly wanted a cup of coffee. A plate of pancakes was next, and she raised an eyebrow at him, a smile spreading across her face.

"I know they're your favorite." he said as way of explanation, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip of his coffee. She smiled, shaking her head at him as she poured syrup over her breakfast. He was unbelievable sometimes. "They awake this morning?"

"Up since the crack of dawn, just like their father." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. Jethro let out a snort, shaking his head.

"Well what'd you expect Jen? We both wake up early and go to bed late." he said, and she nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"That's going to change once these kids are born sweetheart."

"Hey, I'm the one that's going to be going to work every day." Jethro said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, and I'll be here with two newborns. Don't even try it Jethro." Jenny said, raising an eyebrow threateningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Jen." Jethro said, and Jenny laughed, shaking her head. They ate in comfortable silence, only the clinks of forks against plates and their breathing filling the room. The silence was cut by the phone ringing, and Jethro stood, grabbing the receiver and answering.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Good morning Jethro." Ducky said, and Jethro smiled, taking his seat again.

"Mornin' Duck." Jenny smiled, taking another bite of pancake before setting her fork down, taking a sip of her tea.

"How is Jennifer this morning?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Jethro asked, and Jenny nodded, taking the phone from him.

"Good morning Ducky." Jenny said, relaxing against the wooden chair, resting her free hand on her bump.

"How are you my dear?" the ME asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm good; the babies are up and active this morning." Jenny said, smiling as a foot kicked her hand. "How are you?"

"Well, my dear, Jordan and I are going to the museum today. There's a new art exhibit. Thank you for asking Jennifer. Any plans for you two today?" Ducky asked, and Jenny's smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Well, we might have something to do. It all depends on…circumstances." Jenny said, watching as Jethro raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, rolling her eyes, and he snorted, shaking his head. "I hope that you and Jordan have an excellent time at the museum Ducky. Jethro and I are expecting you tomorrow for brunch. Are you and Jordan able to come?"

"Yes, we'll be there my dear. We are both looking forward to it. Have a wonderful day my dear." Ducky said, and Jenny smiled, sitting up slightly.

"Goodbye Ducky."

She clicked the phone off, setting the receiver on the table and glancing over at Jethro. He raised his eyebrows at her, questioning.

"He and Jordan are going to an art museum today, and they will be here tomorrow. He seems happy."

"He's happier than he has been in years Jen." Jethro said, nodding. "You sure you want Jordan here though? She hasn't been read in Jen…"

"Jethro, the woman was at NCIS once. The chances of her recognizing me is slim, and Ducky said she spends most of her time in the morgue, and that she wouldn't have seen the television reports on my 'death'." she said, using her fingers to make air quotes. "We'll just say I look like her, but we aren't related."

"I don't like it." Jethro said, crossing his arms.

"Jethro, you're never going to like anything until this is over. You're just going to have to deal." Jenny said, and Jethro sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You got a point Jen."

* * *

A few hours later, they were curled up on the couch, a book in Jenny's hand and a football game on the television for Jethro. Jenny relaxed against Jethro's chest, his hand stroking down her arm with light fingertips. He kissed her forehead gently, and she smiled up at him, her eyes happy and free from worry.

There was a knock, and Jethro tensed, muscles jumping out of his arms. Jenny placed a soothing hand on his bicep, squeezing gently.

"It's probably Abby, Jethro. They can't see here from the doorway. Just open the door a crack, see who it is, and we'll be fine. I'd rather not move if it's something unimportant. I just got comfortable." Jethro glared for a moment, wheels turning in his head.

"Alright. Two seconds." he said, kissing her forehead again and standing, cracking his back before walking to the door. He opened it carefully, only peeking his head out. Abby stood on the front step, wringing her hands as she waited.

"Hi Gibbs. Can I come in?" she asked, eyes wide and teeth sunken into her bottom lip. He offered her a quarter smile, opening the door slightly wider. The Goth squeezed through, her smile growing fractionally when she saw Jenny. "Hi Jenny."

"Hi Abby. I'm glad you came." Jenny said, shifting so that she could see Abby better. Jethro closed and locked the door, walking back to Jenny and sitting back next to her, taking her hand.

"I'm glad I came too." Abby murmured, nodding slightly. She looked up at them, her brown eyes wide and crystal clear.

"Read me in Gibbs."


	3. A Corner Piece

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Onto the newest chapter of a story that's steadily becoming more complicated as I write more… :) Abby may seem a tad OOC, but blame it on the fact that Jenny hasn't come back; this is what I feel would happen. Just my opinion :)

Disclaimer: I only own the twins; I do not own Riley McCallister; he was in the most recent NCIS episode, 'Domestic Enemies' (which had a clip and mentions of Jenny in it…even if their timeline was off). I'm changing the storyline revolving around him, however, because I want it to fit into _my_ storyline. :)

* * *

Abigail Scuito was on a mission.

It wasn't often that she found herself in the midst of a mystery. Well, that was a lie. She solved mysteries daily. But this mystery was different.

And, it was quite possibly the biggest mystery she'd ever discovered.

When she'd seen Jenny, she had thought she was dreaming, however impossible it seemed. How could she have been seeing Jenny? She'd been dead six months- there was no way she had been standing there.

But she had been. Which made things even more confusing.

Abby had seen the shirt, had tested the blood that had been Jenny's. She'd tested the blood sample Ducky had given her that was the same type as Jenny's, the one that had the raised amount of enzyme. The blood that held a disease that should have killed her. Blood that most definitely had not belonged to someone that was pregnant.

Which Jenny obviously was.

As irrational and as random as it was, Abby could not be happier to see Gibbs and Jenny together. When Jenny had been alive, or rather, at the agency, Abby had always envisioned the two together; they just…fit. And the fact that they were together, obviously in love, and Jenny was pregnant, was like Abby's dream come true. Maybe she'd finally get her little sister.

She was determined to be read-in to this…thing, whatever it was exactly. Gibbs wanted to keep Jenny safe, and Abby wanted to help. At whatever cost.

And at this point in time, it seemed like that was her relationship with Tony. They'd been together for almost a year, yet after last night…she honestly didn't know where they even stood. The ride home had been icy; he hadn't said a word, merely dropped her off and driven off. Hadn't touched her, hadn't kissed her goodnight. Hadn't even wished her goodnight. Nothing.

She didn't want it to end, not by a long shot. She wasn't a girl that fell in love, that was for sure. But this was the closest she had ever come to truly and completely cared about a man. And she didn't want to lose him, not at all. But she also wanted to keep Jenny safe.

"Read me in Gibbs." she said, finally finding the strength to raise her voice above a whisper, her gaze directly even with Gibbs'. His blue eyes widened slightly, surprise flickering across the cobalt irises. Abby didn't miss the half-smirk that flitted across Jenny's face, amusement clear in the former director's face.

"You sure about this Abs?" Gibbs asked, one eyebrow raised in question. Abby planted her feet, hands on her hips as she answered.

"Absolutely positive. You want to keep Jenny safe, and I want to help."

Jethro was impressed with Abby. This was not the girl he'd first started working with years ago. His little girl had grown up, it appeared. There she stood, hands on her hips, black hair up in customary pigtails, her dark make-up not quite as thick as usual, that defiant, don't-mess-with-me look on her face, normally soft brown eyes hard with determination. And he'd never been prouder.

"That's my girl." he said in approval, nodding his head with a half-smile on his face. He didn't fail to notice the look in Abby's eyes; that shine that could only come from praise bestowed by a father.

"Abby…is Tony coming?" Jenny asked, her eyes soft with concern as she looked at her. Abby sighed, closing her eyes briefly as she collected herself.

"I don't know. I thought I knew what he wanted but…after last night, he just…he hasn't healed yet properly. It's been a difficult six months." Abby said, choosing her words carefully. Still, Jenny's eyes filled with pain, and the older woman looked away, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. Abby wanted to hug the woman she'd viewed as a mother for three years; it had been so long, and Abby had missed her so much. "Jenny…can I give you a hug?"

The words were unexpected to Jenny. She cared deeply for Abby, and she cared about everyone on Team Gibbs as well. They were her adoptive family. But she'd betrayed them; she'd lied to them, and completely disrupted their lives. But that didn't mean she didn't want a hug.

"Are you sure you want to hug me?" Jenny asked, glancing down at her swollen stomach. "I'm not the best hugger at the moment."

"Jenny, I haven't hugged you in almost a year." Abby said, his voice soft as she remembered how long it had been. It had been months before the whole LA thing. "I've missed you."

"Abby I've missed you too." Jenny said, eyes going soft at the admission. She turned to Jethro, offering him a small smile. "Help me up?"

Jethro stood, taking Jenny's hands and helping her stand, his fingers pressing lightly into her back before he slipped away, knowing they needed a little time alone. She threw him a grin, a soft sigh slipping through her lips as she turned to Abby, who looked a little like a lost puppy dog. Jenny merely opened her arms, and Abby stepped forward, hugging her tightly despite the awkwardness presently by Jenny's substantial bump. Jenny hugged the girl back tightly, the contact she'd missed for so long fixing the fractional tears in her heart.

Lying to them, her family, had been the hardest part. She'd never wanted to hurt the team and Abby, but sometimes you had to hurt the ones you loved to keep them safe. She'd learned that about her father, and although learning the truth had been difficult, it had been what she'd needed to learn. And if it hadn't been for Jethro's support, she never would have been able to handle the truth.

She hugged Abby tighter for a moment before releasing the younger woman, touching her cheek gently. Tears streamed from the Goth's eyes, mixing with her thick mascara to create black rivers down her cheeks. Jenny brushed away the tears, her fingers gentle as the Goth sobbed quietly. Jenny guided her to the couch, sitting the younger woman down as she calmed down. Jenny stroked her hair softly, waiting patiently as Abby quieted, her sobs turning to hiccups. Jenny offered Abby a tissue, who took it gratefully, swiping at her tears, making black smudges appear on her cheekbones. Abby took a deep breath, calming herself down completely as she finished cleaning her tears away. Jenny squeezed her hand, and Abby offered her a smile through the last of her tears, her eyes tinted red from crying.

"Sorry I just…it's been a hard six months." Abby said, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke, making a fresh batch of tears form. "We've missed you so much Jenny. Our mom got taken from us, without warning. And then, before we could even heal a little, our family got torn apart almost completely. Ziva went back to Israel, Timmy went to the Cyber Unit, and Tony…Tony got sent to a ship where he knew no one. He felt like he'd been exiled, because of LA. It hurt him, so much. And then Ziva wouldn't talk to him because she was hurting and felt guilty about LA as well."

"It was never our intention for the team to be split up. That wasn't part of the plan. Actually, what happened wasn't part of our plan at all." Jenny said, her lips curving into a slight frown, her green eyes troubled as their original plan flitted through her brain.

"If you don't mind me asking…what was your plan?" Abby asked, shifting slightly, her chocolate brown eyes filling partially with confusion.

"Let me get Jethro. He'll want to be official with this." Jenny said, struggling to get up. She eventually reached her feet, letting out a breath. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be…here." Abby said, gesturing around, a trace of a smile on her face. Jenny let out a quiet laugh, smiling once more before leaving the room, finding Jethro in their bedroom.

"Hey Jen, she okay?" he asked, coming over and touching her cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Jenny leaned into his touch, sighing quietly.

"She will be, eventually. We both knew that this would be hard for them to accept, Abby especially." Jenny said, tilting her head slightly as his fingers stroked down her neck, pressing lightly on her carotid artery. She hummed quietly, warmth filling her as Jethro leaned forward, capturing her lips in the softest of kisses, gradually increasing the intensity as he tangled his fingers in her thick curls, tilting her head back as he trailed kisses down her neck. Jenny bit back the moan, her chest tight from lack of oxygen. "Jethro, stop. Abby is here, waiting for us."

"Jen…" Jethro complained, his lips not leaving her skin, the reverberating across her neck. She shivered, struggling to push him away as he continued to kiss her skin.

"Jethro stop." she said, pushing gently on his chest, shaking her head slightly at him as her lips curled into a smirk. "Later, if you behave."

"Well, if that isn't incentive, I don't know what is." Jethro said, and Jenny laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

"I swear Jethro, you are the most licentious man I have ever met."

"Is that 'director-speak' for horny?" Jethro asked, snorting. "Like, what's that other word you used, petulant?"

"'Director-speak', Jethro?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she tried and failed to keep a straight face. "It's also known as an enriched vocabulary."

"See, there you go again." Jethro said, raising a finger in triumph. "Well, at least our kids will be smart."

"Wasn't that a given, Jethro?" Jenny asked, her eyes flashing dangerously, and Jethro swallowed hard, suddenly fearing for his life. "Come on, we have to go read Abby in."

"I'm following you." he said, leading her out of the room, one hand resting on her lower back, his fingers applying gentle pressure. She smiled up at him quickly before stepping into the living room, where Abby was sitting, obviously waiting. She smiled when she saw them, blushing fractionally when she met Jethro's gaze.

"Hi Gibbs." she said, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger, cheeks flushing pink.

"Hey Abs." he said, taking a seat next to her on the couch, helping Jenny sit as well. After making sure she was settled, he turned to Abby, his expression serious. "You sure you want to be read in?"

"Yes. I want to help, any way I can." Abby said, nodding her head eagerly. Jethro nodded, pulling the file off of the end table by the couch arm, opening it and flipping through the photos and papers. "Well, as Ducky says, it's always best to start with a corner piece."

"Or the beginning." Jenny said softly, causing Jethro to turn and glare slightly. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Fine, call it a corner piece."

"Thank you." he said before turning back to the file, pulling a few papers out. "You remember Trent Kort, right?"

"Of course. Bald guy, tried to kill Tony, killed Rene Benoit." Abby said, nodding slightly.

"That's him." Jethro confirmed, flipping another sheet. "Well, we believe he's working with Vance."

"You mean Director Vance?" Abby asked, concern and confusion in her eyes. Jethro nodded, his lips forming a tight line. Jenny could feel the tension radiating from his body, and she touched his hand gently, intertwining their fingers. He closed his eyes briefly, squeezing her fingers as he took a deep breath, calming down.

"Yeah, that Vance, Abs." Jethro said, opening his eyes, blue irises simmering with anger. "He, Kort, and Riley McCallister were working with La Grenouille and Black Rose, along with a few other arms dealers. After La Grenouille was found dead, Black Rose fled ship, and she was found dead a few weeks later. Kort went underground, Vance worked on getting closer to the Director's chair, and McCallister was willing to help every step of the way."

"McCallister was the one who called me to tell me Decker was dead, and he escorted me to the funeral, while Jethro stayed at the hotel." Jenny said, and Abby frowned, obviously confused.

"But…you were here in DC Gibbs." she said, her frown deepening when Jethro shook his head.

"I flew back to keep the cover. It…it turned into a bit of a fiasco." Jethro said, scrubbing a hand down his face at the memories. "When Jen heard the code word at the funeral, she knew something had gone wrong. She couldn't find McCallister anywhere, so she gave Tony and Ziva the day off and came back to the hotel. We called Mike, to keep a cover. We…we didn't realize how many there were. We set up a body double, and Mike never even knew…

"After…the shooting, Vance arrived within half an hour. Mike was gone, Jen was watching through surveillance, and I was in DC. Jen watched as he combed through the scene, looking for anything that could connect the men to himself or McCallister. Then, he called the team, and I flew back." Jethro said, eyes slightly glazed as he recounted the events.

"I was checked in under an alias at another hotel, and I waited for any news. Vance had been careful, and we couldn't connect him to anything that had happened. He called McCallister, told him 'the job is finished'." Jenny added when Jethro stopped, eyes pained as he recalled the day. "Ducky was the only one who knew that I was alive. We…we had to let Vance do what he wanted. We still don't have enough evidence to pin him with my attempted murder. There's a mole in NCIS, Abby."

"The team he stuck with me, I picked the members. Langer, Lee, and Keating were all who we had narrowed it down to in the last months of Jen's directorship. Vance had his own suspicions, and so the collaboration seemed perfect. Then, Langer screwed it up, being the mole Vance was looking for. Before I could use the separation to my advantage, Langer pulled the stunt in Archives. Vance brought everyone home, and I still hadn't gotten a hold on who Vance was working with." Jethro said, hand tightening in Jenny's as his anger flared again. She touched his cheek gently, her touch soft as a whisper.

"I was staying with Jackson, Jethro's father, so that Vance wouldn't get suspicious. Kort appears to be staying underground, wherever he is, and McCallister has been enjoying retirement. We have no new leads, and soon enough, I'm going to have to leave this house." Jenny said, and Jethro's eyes darkened, fear creeping into the sapphire irises.

"And if she isn't one hundred percent safe and protected, I can't allow that. No matter the circumstances. Until Leon Vance, Trent Kort, and Riley McCallister are dead or in custody, my family isn't safe, Abs. Now do you understand how important it is that no one know about this? In the wrong hands, this could be deadly." Jethro said, looking at Jenny. She cupped his cheek in her hand, fingers brushing his hair back as she looked into his eyes. Abby watched as he leaned ever so slightly into Jenny's touch; how the redhead seemed to take away his pain. In that moment, Abby saw how much he truly loved Jenny. And that only reinforced her desire to help keep Jenny safe.

"What can I do to help?" she asked, flicking her gaze in between the two of them. They exchanged another look, and she waited patiently, hands in her lap.

"Right now, we just need you to keep this a secret. I know that you're going to want to tell Tony Abby but…he didn't show up. We can't risk you telling him and him telling someone else…" Jenny said, biting her lip as she turned her helpless gaze on Abby.

"I understand. I don't…I don't really know where we stand anymore, at the moment." Abby said, turning her gaze away, staring at the floor.

"Just give him time, Abby. That's all it takes." Jenny said, her gaze softening as she looked at Jethro, who offered her a tiny smile in return.

"And I know you'll want to, Abby, but you can't talk to Ducky or I about this at work. If you want to see Jen, you're welcome to come here. We can make you a key; only Ducky and myself have them, so that way you can get inside." Jethro said, running his hand over the back of Jenny's hand. Abby nodded, eyes shining slightly.

"Sounds good."

"Abby, we're having Ducky and Jordan over for brunch tomorrow…would you like to come?" Jenny asked, watching as the Goth's eyes lit up.

"Oh I'd love to!" Abby said, bouncing slightly in her seat. "What time?"

"Around eleven. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. I can go to church at nine, then come here." Abby said, smiling as she thought it through. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you think so." Jenny said, letting out a slight laugh. One of the babies kicked, and Jenny smiled, placing her hand on the spot and rubbing softly. One of Jethro's hands covered hers, and she smiled up at him, kissing his cheek gently. Abby watched, a soft smile on her face at their interaction.

"When are you due, Jenny?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"The twins are due in a little over a month and a half." Jenny said, eyes widening slightly as she exchanged a look with Jethro. "It felt so far away a few weeks ago…"

"You'll be great Jen." Jethro said softly, stroking her hair with his fingertips. Jenny curled slightly more into his side, her head tucking under his chin. He wrapped an arm around her, touching her arm gently as he kissed her temple.

"I agree." Abby said, smiling at her. She stood, fixing a wrinkle in her black pants. "I should probably go; I told Timmy I'd meet him at the art museum in forty minutes."

"Thank you for listening, and for coming, Abby." Jenny said, letting Jethro help her stand as she moved closer to Abby, squeezing the younger woman's hand.

"Thanks for telling me everything. Please, let me know if you need anything. Anything at all." Abby said, eagerness in her eyes and her voice.

"We will Abs. I promise." Jethro said, and Abby nodded, relief filling her face.

"Good. You never break a promise."

"No. No, he doesn't break a promise." Jenny said softly, intertwining their fingers as she smiled at him, happiness in her face. He smiled back, pressing a quick kiss to her nose.

"Have fun with McGee, Abs." Jethro said, and she nodded, smiling.

"Bye Jenny, bye Gibbs. I'll see you tomorrow." she said, waving as she went through the front door. Jethro locked it behind her, bringing Jenny back to the couch. She curled against his chest, her head on his shoulder as he placed his hands gently on her bump.

"I meant what I said Jen. You're gonna be great. And an even better mom." he said quietly, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. She blushed, lowering her gaze from his in embarrassment. "You are Jen, believe me."

"I'm still not sure Jethro. I've never done this before, and we're having twins Jethro…" Jenny said, but Jethro stopped her, shushing her with his finger.

"Remember, I don't break promises, and I promise that you are going to be a great mother Jen."

"Well, than I guess it's true." Jenny said, a grin on her face as she kissed him gently.

"But of course Jen." Jethro replied, returning her grin. "I wouldn't lie to you."


	4. Breakfast at Gibbs'

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and Merry Christmas! :)

Disclaimer: I only own the twins; Jordan was in (that I know of) the episodes 'Identity Crisis' in season five, and 'Broken Bird' in season six. If there are others I'm sorry I've forgotten!

* * *

Abby's apartment was cold, and she was alone.

She shivered, pulling on the black skull sweater as she walked to her thermostat, adjusting the temperature higher for the third time that hour. Stupid thing kept malfunctioning, but she couldn't tamper with it; it was part of her lease on her apartment.

"Stupid thing." she muttered, shooting it a glare as she rubbed at her arms, attempting to create enough friction so that she could feel some form of heat. Seeing as how her normal method of keeping warm was ignoring her existence, she had to find something else.

Tony hadn't called her at all, and he hadn't shown up at Gibbs' house earlier that day either. Which meant that she had to keep a secret, the mother of all secrets, from her lover. Their relationship was strained enough; why did he have to complicate things further?

"He's so frustrating!" she nearly growled, smacking her hand against the counter in anger. Her hands shook, the black-painted fingers eager to hit something. She was rarely this angry, but damn did Anthony DiNozzo piss her off.

He was being incredibly self-righteous about everything; yes, the relationship with Jeanne had ended badly, but that hadn't been Jenny's fault, it had been his. He'd never forgiven the former director for his heartbreak; it had taken a while after Jeanne for Tony to trust her with his heart. But it had never been easy for her to hand over hers either.

And he was taking the fact that he'd been sent as Agent Afloat way too personally. Obviously, Vance was set on breaking up Team Gibbs, and had used his position as Director to cement that. If Tony had bothered to show up earlier, he'd know that.

But instead, Abby could almost guarantee that the Italian was sitting in his own apartment, feeling sorry for himself. Well, he could have all the pity-parties he wanted. He wasn't getting any sympathy from her.

Thank goodness for Timmy; the computer nerd was her best friend, and without him, she knew she'd be in over her head. He listened to what she had to say without judgment, and he didn't let their prior relationship get in the way of their current friendship, to which Abby was eternally grateful. She loved Timmy, just not like that.

Going to the art museum had been the perfect opportunity to talk to him about the icy remains of her relationship with Tony at the moment, which at the beginning of the relationship had been completely impossible. She could still clearly remember the anger on Tim's face when she'd told him about seeing Tony. And it hadn't just been anger. There'd been hurt mixed in with the anger as well.

She'd told him that she wasn't ready for a steady relationship, and that had been why they'd broken up. And now she was telling him she was with Tony? It had taken many emails, letters, and bags of gummy bears to break down the stone wall Tim had erected whenever he was around her, but to Abby, it hadn't mattered how long it took. She simply had wanted her best friend back.

The relationship with Tony had started out as nothing more than a fling. They both didn't want commitment, and they both were not looking for love. But when things like that happened, there wasn't really any stopping it. All flings ended with some form of love, right? Well, she knew this one would, even if he didn't love her back.

Hanging out with Tim had been fun, but it had taken all of her self-control not to blurt out her secret. She so desperately wanted to tell him; he'd taken Jenny's 'death' just as hard as anyone else. He'd been so distant at the funeral, and then being sent down to the Cyber Unit…he'd been isolated from the field, sitting down in the dusty basement, in front of a computer monitor all day. He'd been in hell.

But she'd bitten her tongue; she needed to do this for Gibbs and Jenny. She needed to keep her safe; that was her top priority. So instead she'd kept quiet, listening to Tim explain some of the pieces, enjoying the time with her friend.

She tapped her fingers against the countertop, debating whether or not to eat. Her phone rang, and she sighed, grabbing the receiver and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abs." Abby stiffened at the sound of Tony's voice, and she said nothing, fury rushing through her veins. "Abby please…please babe talk to me."

"What do you want?"

"Abby baby please…I want to see you."

"You know where my apartment is." she said, a bite in her tone. She heard him sigh, and she could practically hear his shoulders slump.

"I know. I'm standing outside your door." Abby raised an eyebrow, sliding off the bar stool she was sitting at and walking to her door, unlocking it and opening it to reveal Tony standing there, forlorn expression on his face as he held his cell to his ear. She didn't widen the door; instead she merely looked at him, clicking the phone off and waiting for him to speak. He closed his phone, sliding it into his pocket as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Hey Abby."

"Hi. What do you want?" Abby knew that she was acting cold, but she was pissed. He could not just expect to come crawling back and have her accept him without the blink of an eye. His face fell, dismay filling those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Abby please don't be mad. I feel terrible about how I acted last night. I was angry and hurt and I took it out on you." Tony said, taking a step closer to the door. Abby's eyes narrowed, the irises a dark brown color as irritation filled her face. "Abs…"

"What Tony? Did you think that coming and groveling was going to help? You were complete ice last night! You didn't say a single thing to me when you dropped me off. You didn't show up this morning!" Abby said, her voice increasing in volume as her eyes blazed with anger. "I can't believe how spineless and selfish you're being! You can't even look two inches past your own face to see the big picture. All you care about is yourself!"

Abby watched as the remaining color drained from Tony's face as her chest heaved, hands shaking as the adrenaline flowed through her body. Her fingers tightened on the door as she waited for his answer.

"I know that I've been an ass Abs but…"

"No buts Tony. You're being an ass." Abby corrected him, the barest trace of humor tingeing her voice. Tony raised his head slightly to meet her gaze, hazel eyes flickering slightly.

"I'll give you that. But Abs, I need to know that you understand."

"I don't understand Tony, and I don't think I ever will. It's just…it's an obstacle we'll have to overcome. Tony, you can't run from all your problems. I thought we learned that will the whole…Jeanne thing." Abby said, her voice hesitant as she said the last part. Tony's eyes tightened before relaxing, scratching the back of his neck slightly as he consented with a short nod.

"Yeah I guess. Can you…"

"Tony I can't tell you anything. It was your choice." Abby said with a slight shrug, sighing quietly. "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." Tony said, a soft smile on his face as he walked in. Abby closed the door behind him, locking it with a soft 'clink'.

One step at a time.

* * *

"Jethro get the door!" Jenny called from the bedroom, where she was getting ready for their brunch with Ducky, Jordan, and Abby. Jethro rolled his eyes, setting the newspaper down and standing up. It wasn't like _she_ was going to get the door. Jethro opened the door to reveal a beaming Abby, dressed in a lacy black dress, her hair up in two buns.

"Hi Gibbs!" she said, and Jethro opened the door wider, allowing her inside. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well Abs. How about you?"

"I'm excellent. We sang my favorite hymn today in church. I can tell today is going to be a good day." Abby said, twirling slightly to look at him, eyes bright with happiness. "Where's Jenny?"

"I'm right here Abby." Jenny said as she walked into the living room, smiling when she saw the younger woman.

"Hi Jenny!" Abby said, stepping closer and wrapping the redheaded woman in a hug, who returned it gladly.

"Good morning Abby." Jenny said, grinning at the Goth when she broke the embrace. "How are things?"

"They're…getting there." Abby said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just taking it one step at a time."

"That's a good idea Abby." Jenny said, squeezing Abby's hand gently. "Ducky should be here any minute, would you like to sit down?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Abby said, sitting down on the couch. Jenny sank down next to her, letting out a small sigh. Abby turned to her in concern, eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at the former director. "Are you okay Jenny?"

"Oh I'm fine Abby, really. They're just active today." Jenny said, one hand resting on her bump, a fond smile on her face. "They take after their father."

"Hey, Jen, I'm not the only one. They're half yours too." Jethro said, throwing her a mild glare that was defeated by the amusement glinting in his cobalt irises. Abby watched the interaction, surprised she hadn't seen this before. How had she not picked up on them being together?

"Jethro, there's no need to remind me. I happen to be carrying them." Jenny reminded him with a laugh, to which he rolled his eyes, his lips twitching up into a smile. There was a knock on the door, and Jethro opened it to reveal Ducky and a pretty brunette woman at his side.

"Hello Jethro." Ducky said, stepping inside with Jordan behind him, his smile widening when he caught sight of Jenny. "Hello Jennifer. You are looking beautiful as ever my dear."

"Hello Ducky." Jenny said, pushing herself up off of the couch and returning his hug, smiling at the elderly ME. "And you must be Jordan. Hi, I'm Jenny, and this is Jethro."

"Hello, yes Ducky has told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Jordan said, extending a hand to Jenny, who shook it firmly, and smiling and nodding at Jethro. She looked back at Jenny, eyes soft "When are you due?"

"In about a month and a half." Jenny said, exchanging a quick glance with Jethro, who's eyes were tight in the corners. "Although my doctor told me that since its twins I'm more likely to go into labor early. So, we'll just have to wait and see."

Abby couldn't help noticing how tense Gibbs looked at the mention of Jenny going into labor early, although she couldn't tell if it was an early labor, or just Jenny going into labor in general. She'd obviously never experienced childbirth before, but she knew it wasn't an easy thing. Jenny's eyes held just the barest trace of unease in them, and Abby had no doubt this was frightening for both of them. They had a mole on the loose, Vance had been behind Jenny's death, and Jenny could go into labor before they caught whoever had wanted her dead.

Not the most comforting thought.

"Well, we have food in the kitchen. Jethro can take your coat." Jenny said, sending Jethro a cunning smile. He merely rolled his eyes, taking their coats and hanging them in the hall closet, leading Jenny into the kitchen behind Abby, Ducky, and Jordan.

"Jennifer tell me, how have you been? Jethro running you into the ground?" Ducky asked, an amused look on his face as he sat at the kitchen table next to Jordan.

"No, he's been very good to me lately Ducky." Jenny said, glancing over at Jethro and smiling, contentment sparkling in her emerald eyes. Ducky merely watched their interaction, a knowing look in his eyes at the way they seemed to feel each other. They truly were perfect for each other.

Jethro started the hot water on the stove for tea and poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Coffee, Jordan?" he asked, glancing at the woman.

"No, thank you, I'll have a cup of tea please." Jordan said, smiling at him. Ducky smiled at well, taking her hand gently underneath the table. She smiled softly, running her thumb along the back of his hand, as she watched the couple in front of her interact.

"Abby, how is bowling going?" Jenny asked, turning to the Goth, drinking her orange juice slowly.

"I've actually been doing really well. Last week, I got almost a perfect score, and Sister Maria got a perfect game three weeks ago. Sister Rosita sprained her ankle yesterday, so she'll be out next week, and so Sister Valentine is stepping in for her." Abby said, her fingers tapping against her glass of chocolate milk. "Timmy came with me not too long ago. He had a lot of fun. Tony still refuses to come."

"He'll come around Abby. I got Jethro to come to an art class once." Jenny said, throwing a smirk in Jethro's direction. He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jen, you lied to me to get me to go to that class." he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"A tiny white lie, Jethro." Jenny said, biting her lip to contain her laughter. "And you enjoyed it, admit it."

"I will not give in to coercion." Jethro said, bringing the cups of tea over to the table before bringing over to the plates of food.

"This smells delicious Jethro. I am quite impressed with your cooking skills." Ducky said, grinning at Jethro as he stirred his cup of tea.

"Thank Jen. If it weren't for her we'd still be eating Chinese takeout every night." Jethro said, kissing the top of Jenny's head before he sat next to her, taking a sip of his coffee. Jenny blushed faintly, red creeping along her fair skin, tinting her cheeks and nose a rose color.

"Gibbs, you know that that's unhealthy." Abby said, raising an eyebrow at him as she cut into her pancakes. "You should be eating balanced meals, not Chinese food soaked in grease."

"Abs, I've heard it all. I'm working on it." Jethro said, rolling his eyes. "I'll have you know I haven't had any takeout at all this week."

"Well, that's a step in the right direction." Ducky said, nodding in approval. "That should keep you off my table for quite a while Jethro."

"I have no intention of letting his get on your table anytime soon Ducky." Jenny said, shaking her head slightly. "He's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I won't go anywhere, I promise." Jethro said, taking Jenny's hand and squeezing gently, brushing his thumb along her knuckles. She colored again, lowering her eyes as she squeezed his hand back.

Abby smiled, a sense of completeness filling her. Well, mostly. Her smile faltered at the thought of Tony, but she stopped, sighing quietly. They were mending, and that's all that really mattered, in the end.

Ducky felt that paternal pride he often felt when he was around Jethro and Jennifer, and he smiled, nodding slightly. This scene should have happened years ago, not now, when there was so much turmoil and uncertainty. While he knew they were thrilled and he was in turn about Jennifer's pregnancy, he also knew that the mole threat had them stressed. And being that Jennifer was carrying twins, it was extremely important that the stress in her life be kept to a minimum.

But, then again, being with a Federal agent and carrying his twins may not be the best situation to have no stress, Ducky mused, chancing a glance at Jordan. His companion seemed at ease, not at all uncomfortable sitting at the table with a few members of his extended family. She sensed his gaze and she turned, smiling at him with that sweet smile he'd grown to love already. She touched his knee gently, eyes soft, before turning back to the table, where Abby had distracted with her tale of the art museum she'd visited with Timothy yesterday.

"So we're looking at this beautiful sculpture by a new artist, and this woman walks up, being completely obnoxious, and goes to Timmy, 'How can you even stand next to the Goth?'. So Timmy puts his arm around me and says 'I'm sorry, you mean my best friend?'. The look on that woman's face was priceless." Abby said, giggling slightly. No one bothered us the rest of the time we were there."

"That is why we enjoy Timothy's company so much." Ducky said, nodding firmly. "He knows how to stand by his friends."

"Tim's a good kid." Jenny said quietly, nodding to herself as she played with the ring on her right hand. She sighed quietly, running a hand through her long red waves. Jethro snaked an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and pressing a quick kiss to her neck.

"You'll see them soon enough Jen, I promise." Jethro whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck gently. "I know you miss them."

Jenny nestled back into Jethro's embrace, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder as one hand lay on her bump.

"We should do this every week." Abby said, laying her fork down a little while later, looking at Gibbs intently. "Have brunch together."

"I think it's a great idea." Jenny said, looking up at Jethro. He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you think, Duck?" Jethro asked, glancing at his oldest friend.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Ducky said, nodding in approval.

"I agree." Jordan said, glancing at Ducky.

"Well then, same time next week?" Jenny asked, letting Jethro help her stand before walking into the front room.

"I'll be here." Abby said, hugging first Gibbs and then Jenny. "Thanks for having me over!"

"Anytime Abby." Jenny said, smiling at the Goth. "We'll see you next week."

"Bye everyone!" Abby said, waving to the group before leaving, the door closing quietly behind her.

"It was wonderful to meet you." Jordan said, shaking their hands.

"I hope we'll see you next week as well." Jenny said, smiling.

"I hope so too." Jordan said, turning to Ducky.

"Goodbye Jennifer, Jethro. It was lovely to see you, and I'll see you tomorrow Jethro." Ducky said, hugging both his friends and bestowing a kiss on Jenny's cheek.

"Goodbye Ducky, Jordan." Jenny said, waving as they left. Jethro locked the door behind them, turning to her.

"We're like a bad soap opera. 'Breakfast at Gibbs''." Jethro said, rolling his eyes.

"Nice Jethro. Really original." Jenny said, snorting quietly. "I had fun."

"Well, then I guess that's all that matters." Jethro said, kissing her temple.


	5. Keeping Secrets

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I hope everyone had an excellent holiday, I know I did! Have a Happy New Year! :)

Disclaimer: I own only the twins and the storyline. Thankfully, I do not own Vance. That'd be a mess.

* * *

"Jen I gotta go to work." Jethro said, sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding his shoes on as Jenny lounged next to him, eyes still soft with sleep.

"Mm, what's wrong with staying in bed with me?" she asked, trailing one hand down his back as she looked at him with her head cocked to one side slightly.

"Well, as tempting as that offer is, I still have to go to work. People tend to worry when I'm not there on time." Jethro answered, raising one eyebrow at her as he caught one of her hands, bringing it up to his cheek.

"So, it's only one day. They won't freak out terribly." Jenny protested, indignation in her eyes as she brushed her knuckles along his cheekbone.

"Yes Jen, they will. Do you remember when Abby tracked my phone because I was five minutes late?" Jethro asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Oh…yes, I do remember. Doesn't mean I want you to leave." Jenny said, still being incredibly stubborn.

"I'll be home by eight, unless we catch a case. Then, I have no idea when I'll be home." Jethro said, touching her cheek with his hand, brushing back the loose red curls.

"I hate being alone." Jenny said, folding her arms and doing a spectacular impression of a five-year-old pouting. Jethro rolled his eyes, kissing her forehead.

"We'll buy a cat."

"I hate cats." Jenny countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, we'll buy you a dog." Jethro said, looking at her.

"Jethro, I'm seven and a half months pregnant." Jenny replied, incredulity in her tone as she shook her head at him.

"Fine, fish!" Jethro said, raising his arms slightly in annoyance, sending her a mild glare.

"Really, Jethro? Fish?" Jenny asked, disbelief coloring her tone as she leaned against the pillows.

"What, you don't want a cat, you don't want a dog. I figured fish was the next best thing." Jethro quipped, earning himself an eye roll and a snort.

"You truly are impossible."

"Jen, in a few weeks we'll have two babies to keep you company." Jethro tried, to which Jenny smiled.

"And how am I going to survive these next few weeks by myself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You can call my cell. I tend to get bored halfway through my paperwork." Jethro said, causing Jenny to snort quietly as she touched his arms gently.

"Halfway? Try two minutes in."

"Jen, I'm leaving." Jethro said, kissing her forehead softly before standing, cracking his back.

"Can you at least try to come home for lunch today?" Jenny asked, watching as he walked over to the closet, picking out a jacket.

"If it doesn't look too suspicious. Maybe I'll bring Ducky or Abs." he answered, slipping into the jacket and walking back over to her.

"Please do. I happen to enjoy contact with the outside world." she replied, winding her arms around his neck and bringing him down to her level.

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier if the outside world didn't want you dead." Jethro said softly, sighing. Jenny nodded, kissing him gently at first, the intensity slowing building. Jethro pulled away after a few moments, pressing his forehead into hers, meeting her gaze. "Don't get into too much trouble without me."

"Little old me? You must have me confused with someone else." she teased quietly, touching his cheek once more. "Stay safe."

"I promise." he replied, kissing her nose before straightening up. "I'll call you to tell you if I'll be home for lunch or not."

"Okay. I love you." she called, watching as he turned, his dark cobalt eyes brightening as he answered from the doorway.

"Love you too Jenny." he replied, eyes holding a glow in them as he left the room. She listened to his steps downstairs, finally hearing the front door close. She snuggled back under the covers, curling into his almost completely faded warmth, his scent stuck to the sheets.

"Please keep him in one piece." she whispered, sending a prayer skyward before closing her eyes, content for another few hours of sleep.

She prayed he'd come home to her like he always did.

* * *

The first thing Timothy McGee noticed when he walked into the bullpen was the noticeable tension between Tony and Gibbs. He shot a confused look at Ziva, who mirrored the look, shrugging her shoulders slightly. He frowned, taking off his jacket and throwing it behind his desk, taking a seat in front of his computer.

He chanced a glance at Tony, who was glaring stonily at his computer monitor. Then, he looked at Gibbs, who was doing the same thing.

What the hell was going on?

Logging into the computer, he tried to ignore the tension in the air. Ten minutes later, he knew it was going to be impossible.

He rarely prayed for a case; he wasn't the kind of guy that wanted other people to suffer so that he didn't have to. But today, he was praying like there was no tomorrow.

Then, the phone rang.

Tim sighed quietly, feeling relief bloom in his chest. He listened to Gibbs talk, watching him slam the phone down and stand moments after.

"Body in Anacostia Park." Gibbs said, taking out his gun and badge. "Ziva gas the truck, I'll go get Ducky."

"Got it Gibbs." Ziva said, nodding as she caught the keys he threw at her. She exchanged another confused look with Tim before grabbing her bag and waiting for him, walking next to him behind a still-fuming Tony. "Do you have any idea why they are acting like they hate each other?"

"Maybe Tony and Abby going to visit him didn't go well." Tim suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Abby didn't want to talk about it when we went to the museum yesterday."

"Are you two done talking about me like two high school cheerleaders?" Tony asked, glaring at them as they all stepped into the elevator.

"Pardon us for caring, Tony." Ziva said, throwing him a menacing look over her shoulder. He merely glared back, not giving in to the Mossad death-glare.

"I didn't ask you to. So stop talking about me like I'm not two feet away."

"Geez, wake up on the wrong side of Abby's coffin this morning DiNozzo?" Tim asked, glaring at him. If he'd somehow hurt Abby, he was going to strangle him with his bare hand.

"Funny, McLoner. It's not like you have anyone's bed to wake up on the wrong side of other than your own. Alone." Tony said, adding insult to injury. Tim's fury skyrocketed, and if it weren't for Ziva's soothing hand on his bicep, he would have taken Tony to the ground. "Feeling brave Probie? Wanna take me on?"

"Tony, if you don't shut up, I will kick your ass." Tim said through clenched teeth. Ziva's grip on his upper arm tightened warningly, and Tim turned away, taking a deep breath. Here was not the place to fight with Tony.

"What's takin' so long?" Gibbs asked, startling them as he walked towards them. "Ducky and Palmer are right behind us. Let's move it."

Gibbs walked over to the car, getting in and driving away while Tony and Ziva glared at each other over who was driving.

"I'm Senior Field Agent."

"I could kill you with these keys."

"I'm older."

"I am prettier."

"Jesus will you two stop already? I'll drive if it's really that big a deal." Tim said, glaring at the two of them. The air between the three of them was thick with tension, and then Ziva broke it, tossing him the keys.

"Alright McGee, you may drive. Tony, you are in the back."

"'You're' Ziva. It's a contraction, you should try them sometime." Tony said nastily, avoiding the kick she aimed at him. Tim rolled his eyes, climbing into the driver's side and starting the truck. "There's no seat belt back here!"

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jethro observed the crime scene, waiting for the rest of his team to arrive.

Today had not started off well. Tony was radiating anger waves, and Ziva and Tim had no clue what was going on. And Jethro himself was pissed off.

This was why Jenny and himself had decided not to tell anyone but Ducky. Because now, Vance could get suspicious. And he was already suspicious enough. Jethro didn't need him digging into his life any deeper.

He just needed to keep Jenny safe for a few more weeks, so that he could nail Vance, Kort, and McAllister. He needed to keep her in the dark and out of contact until he could assure that she was safe.

He didn't know what he would do if she was hurt. If he lost her.

He swallowed heavily, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He needed to collect his thoughts before he tackled his team again. They were already at each other's throats and the day had just begun.

He promised himself he'd bring lunch to Jenny. He needed to see her, make sure she was safe, even though he knew she was. It was just an internal thing; he knew he'd be worried until everything had been sorted out.

"Probie, could you walk any slower?" he could hear Tony ragging on Tim, and it pissed him off further. Tony needed a serious attitude adjustment.

"DiNozzo, shut it and get to work. Sketches and photos, now." Jethro snapped, turning to glare ferociously at his Senior Field Agent. Tony paled slightly before clenching his jaw and storming off to draw the sketches and take the photographs. Jethro turned to Ziva and Tim, raising an eyebrow.

"I will collect witness statements Gibbs." Ziva said, taking out a pad and walking towards the stunned couple who had found the body on their morning jog.

"I'll start bagging evidence, boss." Tim said, taking out the numbered cards and plastic evidence bags. Jethro nodded, watching his team work quickly and efficiently. He turned when he heard an engine, watching as Palmer and Ducky pulled up in the Autopsy truck.

"Mr. Palmer, could you kindly try to not get us lost the next time we venture to a crime scene?" Ducky asked angrily as he stepped out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. Palmer glared angrily over at the ME, opening his mouth when he caught Jethro's look, paling.

"I'll try, doctor." he said instead, swallowing his angry reply. Jethro nodded approvingly before turning to Ducky, who was walking towards him with his medical bag.

"Good morning Jethro. I am sorry we are so late, Mr. Palmer managed to get us lost twice on the way here."

"It's okay Duck. My team is acting like a bunch of high schoolers. Tony's acting like he actually has something to be angry about." Jethro said, his voice lowering in frustration. "He's gonna expose everything Duck. How can I keep her safe with his self-righteous act?"

"Jethro, you must have faith. You are getting closer, are you not?" Ducky asked, his voice a hushed whisper as they walked towards the body.

"Closer isn't enough Duck." Jethro said, his eyes tightening in the corners. Ducky touched his arm briefly before turning to the bloody body at his feet.

"Who do we have here?"

"Lance Corporal Andrew Harper, 29. Home from leave, couple found him here while they were jogging. He was shot twice in the chest and once in the head, close range with a large caliber weapon." Jethro informed him, reading off his notepad. "He wasn't reported missing. He's married to a Kimberly Harper. We'll be paying her a visit today."

"Well, I think cause of death is rather obvious." Ducky said, peering at the chest cavity through his spectacles. "Exsanguination, from a close range bullet wound. Of course, I may very well reveal something once I get him on my table, but that's my first guess. Ah, liver probe suggests he died eight to ten hours ago, so between ten and midnight last night."

"Thanks Duck." Jethro said, nodding.

"My pleasure Jethro." Ducky said, nodding. "Mr. Palmer, a gurney, please!"

Jethro turned to his team, who were nearly done with the scene. Tim was bagging the last of the evidence, Tony was adding the final details to his sketches, and Ziva was going over the statements the jogging couple had given her. Jethro smiled momentarily at the peacefulness before setting a neutral expression on his face, walking over to the trio.

"All set here?" he asked, looking between the three of them. They all nodded, Tony avoiding his eyes. "Good. DiNozzo, McGee, bring the evidence back to the agency, bring it to Abby. Ziva, you'll be with me. We're interviewing Mrs. Harper."

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva said, nodding as she followed him to the car, leaving Tim and Tony to glare at each other over who would drive back to headquarters.

"I'm driving." Tony said, glaring at Tim.

"No, Tony, you're not. I have the keys, and I am not giving them to you." Tim said, shaking the keys tauntingly in Tony's face.

"Probie, today is not the day to mess with me." Tony said, eyes narrowing at the younger man. "Don't go feeling all McBrave on me."

"Seriously Tony, how many nicknames can you call me?" Tim asked, annoyance coloring his tone as he started towards the truck, bagged evidence in his arms. Tony grumbled behind him with the sketch pad, mumbled complaints kitting Tim's ears every once in a while.

_"Stupid Probie."_

_"Feeling like he's so much better."_

_"I hate Ziva."_

"Tony, shut the hell up, alright? I don't want to hear you complain the entire way home." Tim snapped, temper already flaring.

Too bad that's all he heard as he drove back to the agency.

* * *

The ride for Jethro and Ziva was much smoother. They were silent, no words necessary between the two. They found the house quickly thanks to Jethro's driving, and pulled over to the curb, parking the car. They both stepped out, walking up to the front door of the modest, one floor house.

Jethro knocked, waiting. No answer came, and he frowned.

"Mrs. Harper, are you there? I'm Special Agent Gibbs, from NCIS. We have some questions for you about your husband." he called, waiting for an answer.

"Gibbs." Ziva said sharply, looking at him from the window. "Gibbs, she is in there, but she will not be answering. Gibbs, she is dead."

With that Jethro kicked the door in, bursting the lock as wood splintered around them. He looked around, finding the bloody body of Kimberly Harper in the middle of the room. The thing that scared him though, was the baby toys scattered around.

And no baby.

"Ziva, search the perimeter. We may need to put out an Amber Alert." Jethro said, senses alert as he scanned the room. He walked to the body, checking for a pulse but finding none, closing his eyes briefly. Ziva took the right side of the house, he the left.

He first checked the kitchen, finding nothing in there. Then, walking into the nursery, he let out a sigh of relief when he found the infant in the crib, looking up at her mobile curiously. He walked to the crib, holstering his gun and reaching down to scoop the baby girl up, cradling her gently.

She stretched in his arms, yawning widely as she snuggled in his arms, burying her face in his cotton polo, blinking her big green eyes sleepily. Her blonde hair was wispy, and soft against his fingers as he stroked her hair soothingly, rocking her gently. She started to drift in his arms, and he sighed quietly, glad she was safe.

The block letters on the wall above her crib read 'Sage Marie', and he glanced down at the little girl in his arms, hugging her to him.

"You're safe Sage. We'll keep you safe." he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Gibbs did you find the baby?" Ziva asked, stopping when she found the room. "Is the child safe?"

"She's fine Ziva." Jethro said quietly, turning to her. "They left Sage alone, just killed Kimberly."

"Well, they spared the child, whoever 'they' are." Ziva said, nodding thoughtfully. "We will have to bring the infant back to the agency, yes?"

"Yes we will Ziva." Jethro said, nodding. "Could you help me get a bag ready for her? We'll have to also deal with the crime scene and body in the living room."

"Of course Gibbs. What will she need?"

Jethro helped Ziva through the steps of preparing the bag needed for Sage, all the while cradling the sleeping infant gently. All he could think about was how in a few weeks, he would be cradling his own infant. Well, two infants.

It had all seemed so far away when Jen had told him. He'd never thought they'd have children; they'd tried, numerous times, with no success. Maybe the myth was true; it happened when you weren't trying.

He cradled Sage again, feeling her stir. She opened her big green eyes, looking scared for a moment before calming down, turning into him.

Even the baby knew how she could trust.

* * *

In his office Leon Vance paced, sucking on his toothpick. He tapped his desk, irritated. Snatching up his cell, he dialed the number, placing the ringing phone to his ear.

"Kort, I need an update. Now."


	6. Conflicting Interests

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! :) I'm sorry it's so short; the next one will be much longer and answer many more questions, I promise.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize; Sage and the twins.

* * *

Leon Vance paced his office, listening to Trent Kort talk through this cell phone.

"The target is terminated; we got him last night."

"Good. And the wife?" Vance said, switching the toothpick from the left side to the right side of his mouth.

"Also terminated." Kort confirmed, and Vance nodded.

"Nice work Kort."

"Have you spoken with McAllister yet?" Kort asked, and Vance frowned.

"He called this morning. Why? Is someone getting suspicious?" he asked, resting one hand on the back counter, curling his fingers.

"Just wondering. You know I don't like having a member who was so close to Gibbs in on the mission, even if he is a good shot." Kort said, and Vance could practically hear the sneer on Kort's face. He rolled his eyes, irritation filling him.

"Calm down Kort. We can trust him." Vance said, chewing on his toothpick. He heard Kort sigh, and he snapped the toothpick, wincing when a splinter lodged itself in his gum. "We're practically in the clear Kort. Lee is keeping quiet, Langer is dead, and we only have a few more targets that are in need of termination."

"I still don't like it Leon." Kort said, and Vance sighed, fed up. The hostility the man exuded towards everyone was sickening; he probably didn't even trust his own parents.

"Call me when you've terminated the next target." Vance said, gazing out the window at the harbor, the water calm. Unlike his temper, and his emotions, at the moment.

"Aye Aye Captain." Kort said sarcastically, and Vance rolled his eyes at the childish remark, hanging up the phone swiftly, slipping the device back in his pocket.

He hated working with rogue CIA agents. Too bad it needed to be done.

* * *

Jethro quieted Sage, looking at the plasma. Her future guardian would be her aunt that lived an hour away, but until they could clear her and the investigation was through, the baby wouldn't be leaving his arms, even Child Services.

"Is there anything that links the two crimes?" he asked, looking at his team, who still looked bewildered that he knew how to handle a child, not that they should. They'd seen it enough.

"The only thing that could connect them is the final shot. Both shots to the head were done with a 45 caliber gun. It appears to be the final shot, to be sure that the victim was dead." Tim said, bringing the pictures up on the screen. Jethro nodded, stroking Sage's back. She snuggled against him, burying her tiny face in his neck, exhaling her warm breath against his skin.

"They look like they are both professional hits." Ziva observed, studying the two pictures carefully. "The headshots were to be sure that the victims were dead."

"But why kill them and leave Sage?" Jethro asked, looking at Ziva.

"Possibly the baby was not part of the plan." she answered, considering. "Or they did not want to draw further attention to the crime by killing the child."

"Motive?" Jethro asked, turning to Tim.

"Nothing suspicious in their banking records that I can tell. Still going through their phone records boss." Tim said, flicking his gaze between Jethro and the plasma. Jethro nodded before looking down at Sage, who was squirming in his arms, starting to wake up and fuss.

He had debated over this since finding Sage. He thought about what Jen had said early.

Maybe she could have some company earlier than planned.

"I'm going to take Sage home." he said, turning to his team. He watched as all three sets of eyes widened, and he hid his smirk. "She won't be able to settle down here, and, well…I kind of know what I'm doin'. Just a little more than any of you."

None of them could argue with that reasoning, and so half an hour later Jethro found himself pulling up to his house, Sage safely ensconced in the car seat in the back. He parked and got her out of the back, slinging the bag over his shoulder and hefting the carrier up, reaching the front door slowly as he unlocked the house.

"Jen?" he called, setting the bag and carrier down, waiting for her. After a few moments, Jenny appeared in the doorway, looking surprised.

"Jethro? What are you doing home? It's only eleven." she said, and her eyes widened even further at the sight of the baby. "And why do you have a baby with you?"

"This is Sage. Her parents were murdered, and I can't release her to her aunt until she's been cleared and the investigation is closed." Jethro said, bending down to unclip Sage and scoop her up. "So we'll be watching her for today."

"You know when I said I was lonely, I wasn't expecting you to bring me a baby." Jenny replied, walking over to him with one eyebrow raised in amusement. "She's gorgeous Jethro."

"Medical records say that she's a little over two months old." Jethro said, watching the rapture and love flicker in Jenny's eyes. She stroked the baby's head, her fingers running over the soft blonde hair. "I figured you could have her company for a little while my team solves the case."

"You got faith in them?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eyes as she took the baby out of his arms, cradling her against her chest. She rocked the little girl gently, running a fingertip down Sage's cheek.

"Always have, always will Jen." he said, watching her as her motherly instincts came forward easily. "Why don't you sit down, Jen? It'll take the strain off your back, make it easier to hold her."

"And where are you going?" she asked, looking at him.

"She's gonna be hungry when she wakes up Jen. I'm gonna be prepared." he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, patting Sage's back gently as she walked over to the couch, settling against the cushions and letting the baby snuggle closer.

Seeing this infant, holding this little girl made her emotions skyrocket. It seemed completely surreal to her that in only a few weeks, she'd be holding her own baby in her arms. Well, one of her two new babies.

Before this whole situation, when she'd been 'alive', she and Jethro had tried for a baby multiple times. Even though they'd tried every month, nothing had happened, and they'd given up, especially once they'd realized what, exactly, they were up against. Which of course, meant that as soon as they stopped trying, they got pregnant. And not with just one baby, but two.

That was luck, for you.

She looked up when Jethro walked back in just in time for Sage to start to wake up. She woke up slowly, starting to fuss and squirm, tiny cries starting to issue from her mouth. Jenny rubbed her back, reassuring the baby as she woke up in unfamiliar surroundings.

Jethro handed her the bottle, watching as she got Sage to drink it, smiling at the happiness radiating from Jenny. He relaxed against the couch cushions, one arm wrapped loosely around Jenny's shoulders. She leaned into him, smiling up at him before returning her gaze to the baby, stroking one of the infant's clenched fists with her fingertip.

"Now do you believe that you're going to be a great mom, Jen?" he asked, kissing her neck softly, feeling her melt slightly into his touch.

"We still have time Jethro." she murmured, keeping her gaze on the baby. He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't see why you won't believe me, Jen. You're a natural." he said, running his fingers up her arm. She blushed, her entire face flushing.

Sage finished, and Jenny shifted the baby to burp her, only to find that the position was impossible.

"You're going to have to finish. I'm a little too big." Jenny said, eyes widening as she placed a hand to her bump, rubbing gently. "And now they're awake."

She watched as he lay Sage over his left shoulder, patting her back gently. He was completely at ease, no memories impairing his ability to care for the infant, which must have been just short of a miracle. She smiled, enjoying the momentary peace that had settled over the house.

Serenity was a rarity with them; they often had something hectic going on. Some case or some body or some situation. So Jenny was going to enjoy this moment of quiet to the fullest.

* * *

In the bullpen, the tension in the air between the three agents was palpable.

They didn't look at each other, merely typed on their keyboards and occasionally looked for something in the filing cabinet. Suddenly, Tim frowned, looking at the screen with more care. A line in his brow furrowed, and he typed more furiously, causing both Tony and Ziva to look at him in concern.

"Something the matter, Tim?" Ziva asked, watching as his fingers moved faster than she believed was possible.

"Yeah McGeek, you trying to break a record or something?" Tony asked, sounding a touch less obnoxious than earlier.

"I just…it doesn't make any sense." Tim muttered, clicking a few buttons before turning to the plasma, pulling up the picture of a man none of them recognized.

"Who is this man, Tim?" Ziva asked, looking at him in confusion.

"It's retired Special Agent Riley McAllister." Tim answered, clicking a few more keys.

"From NCIS?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Yeah. He retired from the agency about three years ago." Tim answered.

"That is around the time when Jenny first became Director." Ziva observed softly, pain flashing in her brown eyes. Tim lowered his gaze, taking a deep breath to control his own emotions, while Tony's eyes flashed.

He desperately wanted to say something. But then he remembered Gibbs, and his anger, and knew he couldn't put Jenny in danger. He knew he should have gone on Saturday, but he'd been so hurt and stupid and selfish. Abby had been right. He hadn't looked beyond his own pain, and he'd been a complete idiot.

"What is his connection to the victims?" Tony asked, clearing his throat roughly.

"He had contact with our victims." Tim said, sounding confused. "Both of them."

"When?" Ziva asked, coming over to stand behind Tim, looking over his shoulder.

"Hundreds of times over the past two months." Tim replied, his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

"Hey guys, how's the case? And where's Gibbs? I heard from Ducky he had a baby." Abby asked, walking into the bullpen, a lollipop in her hand. She sent a small smile to Tony before turning to McGee, looking over his shoulder.

"Gibbs went home with Sage, the baby." Ziva answered, smiling slightly at the Goth. "And we were looking through their phone records, and a retired Special Agent Riley McAllister has had a lot of contact with them over the past two months."

"Hey, didn't medical records say that Sage was born about two months ago?" Tony asked, standing and walking over to the plasma.

No one noticed Abby pale, and turn and walk out of the bullpen towards the elevator as quickly as she could, her phone already on the way to her ear, her hands shaking. As soon as the elevator arrived and she was alone, she flipped the emergency switch, waiting for Gibbs to pick up. As soon as she heard the confirmation click, she started talking.

"Gibbs we have a problem! McAllister had contact with your victims! Gibbs, what about when Vance finds out?"

The only thing Abby heard was the click of the line disconnecting.


	7. Unforeseen Complications

A/N: Ah, I wish I had more free time! I meant for this to be updated sooner, but then school and life got in the way. And, as of today, I have been writing on this site for exactly one year :)

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize and the plot.

* * *

He was pissed.

Actually, he was more than pissed.

Riley McAllister was an honor-less bastard who didn't deserve to breathe air, in his opinion. He'd retired the second Tom Morrow had left the agency and Jenny had taken over, he'd only wanted Jenny out of the chair her entire Director-ship, believing that only a man could run the agency, and he'd backed Vance every step of the way.

It was safe to say he was not on Jethro's good list.

He glanced back at Sage, his hard expression softening at the sight of the sound-asleep baby in the backseat. Her tiny lips were puckered in a soft 'O', one fist by her cheek, the other resting on the top of her carrier buckle. She looked so innocent; he couldn't be more thankful that she'd been spared.

It still didn't explain what McAllister's connection to her parents was.

He pulled in to the parking lot, expertly unhooking Sage's seat and bringing her inside. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the looks he got from the people he passed.

"She isn't mine Henry," he told the guard, who looked at him in surprise. "Aspect to a case."

"I don't even question it anymore Jethro," Henry said with a good-natured laugh, shaking his head at the agent. "I've learned that by now."

Jethro rolled his eyes, bringing Sage back into the bullpen, finding his team awaiting his arrival. He set the baby carrier on the floor by his desk, shielding Sage from view.

"Whatcha got?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at them. He was not going to let them know that Abby had called him- he was keeping that to himself.

"A retired Special Agent Riley McAllister had excessive contact with both Andrew and Kimberly Harper in the past two months," Tim said, bringing up McAllister's picture on the plasma.

"And, at around the time of the first time was also the time when Sage's birth certificate was signed," Ziva added, folding her arms. "Only Ducky said that Kimberly Harper has never given birth, or even been pregnant."

"Sage isn't their biological daughter," Jethro stated, eyes widening slightly.

"We ran a strand of hair through AFIS, and we got a match," Tim said, spinning slightly in his chair.

"And?" Jethro asked, getting impatient.

"They are her biological parents," Ziva answered. Confusion flitted across Jethro's face. How was that possible?

"They hired a surrogate, boss," Tim explained, sitting forward slightly. "We found one large payment to a surrogacy clinic ten months ago. But then they stopped."

"That is where McAllister comes in," Ziva said, taking the clicker and pulling up the records on the screen. "He magically appeared in the Harper's lives nine months ago, when they lost everything in their accounts when their bank failed. He funded the rest of the surrogacy."

"But how did McAllister know the Harper's before that?" Jethro asked, folding his arms.

"We looked into his past, and McAllister went to the same college as Kimberly Harper's father. They were in the same fraternity, McAllister knew Kimberly her entire life," Tony piped up, finally speaking for the first time since Jethro had walked into the bullpen. "And, I looked through the Harper's banking records a little more closely, and I found that Andrew Harper ran a PI business when he wasn't in Iraq. He ran down a list of names for McAllister, checking up on each of them."

"Put the list up," Jethro said, nodding to the screen. Tony complied, putting the list up.

"Jason Trich, 28, lives in Norfolk, honorably discharged from the Marines a year ago when he was shot in the spine in Afghanistan, paralyzed from the waist down. Graduated top of his class in computer science and mathematics," Tony said, pulling a picture up. "Rebecca Dacker, age 30, no military connection, graduated top of her class at Harvard Law, very pricy defense attorney."

"Paul Kale, age 34, dishonorably discharged from the Marines for striking a commanding officer and unlawful action while serving his country," Tony continued, pulling up another picture. "He was reported missing three weeks ago by his ex-fiancée Danielle Patrick."

"And finally, Christine Hertz, age 31, no military connection, elementary school teacher that lives in Georgetown…right next to where Director Shepard used to live," Tony said, his voice sticking in his throat at his last words. The bullpen got deathly silent as everyone paled, waiting for the explosion from Jethro.

It never came.

"I'm going to Abby's, DiNozzo, email that to her. David, run down those names against all NCIS casefiles. McGee, continue to run down McAllister's bank records, and DiNozzo, try and recreate what the hell happened last night to the Harper's," Jethro said, striding out of the bullpen towards the elevators.

"But Gibbs…what about the child?" Ziva asked, standing and calling after him.

"Watch her 'til I get back," was the reply. Ziva's eyes widened before looking at the sleeping infant.

"I'm no good with babies," Tony said, staring in horror at Sage's carrier.

"I've got it, relax DiNozzo," Tim said, standing and bringing the infant carrier over to his desk, making it so that he could see the baby's face and still work. Ziva studied him, curiosity sparkling in her pretty brown eyes. A smile played on her lips before she returned to her work, and it was missed by Tim, but not unnoticed by Tony, who glanced between his teammates before shrugging and returning to his computer screen.

"Has anyone seen Agent Gibbs?"

All three looked up at the sound of Director Leon Vance's voice, eyes widening slightly.

"He just went down to Abby's lab, sir," Tim said, nodding respectably to Vance. The black man nodded, his customary toothpick perched on his lip.

"Tell him I need to see him when he finishes with Miss Sciuto," Vance nodded, nodding to them before going back up the stairs to his office, shutting the door behind him. The three exchanged a look before continuing to work, the only sounds their keyboards typing.

"I think I've got something."

* * *

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby said, yanking him into her lab and shutting the door behind him, initiating the lock. "What is going on?"

"Abs, breath," Jethro said, putting his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. "I don't know yet. McAllister is involved in the Harper's murder though, that I can assure you."

"But, but…is Jenny going to be okay?" Abby asked anxiously, her brown eyes wide with concern.

"Jen is going to be fine, Abby," Jethro said, squeezing her shoulders.

"Ah, Gibbs, this is so frustrating!" Abby said, huffing as she folded her arms and pushed her lips out in a pout. "I hate this!"

"We don't like it either Abs," Jethro said, sighing softly. "But it's the way it has to be, at least for a little while."

"Well, I hate it!" Abby cried, throwing up her hands. "I hate that I have to pretend to like my boss, and pretend that Jenny is dead, and pretend that there aren't people who are trying to cover crimes up!"

"We never said it'd be simple Abby," Jethro said, shrugging. "It'll be over soon though; I don't think they can hold it together much longer."

They were interrupted by Jethro's cell phone, which he pulled out and pressed to his ear.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said, waiting.

"Director Vance would like to see you in his office," Cynthia said, her tone flat. Since Jenny's 'death' and Vance's appointment as Director, Cynthia was finding it less and less enjoyable to work as the Director's assistant. Jethro wished it would change; he missed the young woman's bubbly happiness, no matter what he did.

"I'll be right up, Cynthia," Jethro said, his voice gentler than normal. He really did like the woman, after all. He clicked the phone shut, sliding it back into his pocket. "Vance wants me Abs. I need you to really dig into McAllister's phone records. Check all cell numbers. One may be Kort's."

"I'm on it Gibbs," Abby said, saluting him. "Good luck in the dragon's lair."

Jethro rolled his eyes, unlocking the door and leaving it open behind him.

He could only guess at what Vance wanted.

* * *

"Director Vance will see you now," Cynthia said, nodding to Jethro. He offered her a small smile, slipping the coffee cup onto her desk. She raised an eyebrow, taking the cup with a tiny smile and placing it closer. No words of thanks were needed; the understanding was mutual between the two of them.

Jethro opened the door, hardening his feelings, keeping them far enough below the surface that Vance couldn't see them. He put the protective shield over his eyes, making them unreadable, waiting for Vance to speak. The black man still had that infuriating toothpick perched on his lips, his elbows resting the edge of his-Jen's-desk.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance said, a hint of what could be taken as arrogance in his tone. Jethro flashed back to the investigation of La Grenouille's murder, down in the evidence garage.

"_Never was a fan of inter-employee relationships myself."_

If ever there had been a worse thing to say, it had been that. With that authoritative, arrogant tone of voice that suggested that Leon Vance thought he could do no wrong; he was the King of the World. It had taken everything Jethro had not to punch Vance out on the spot. Instead merely murmuring a tight reply, he'd ignored him, worried about Jenny.

They'd just found out she was pregnant, and the secrets revolving around both her father's death and La Grenouille's murder were coming to light. Jenny had been stressed beyond belief, taking some personal time after the case of La Grenouille's murder so that they could plan their future.

And all that had led to the mess that was today.

"Director Vance," Jethro returned, awaiting the reason behind his being summoned to the office.

"I thought you might like to know how the Thomas case worked out," Vance said, leaning forward slightly in his chair. Jethro raised an eyebrow, waiting. "He tried to plead mental illness, and when that fell through, he claimed insanity. Prosecutor got him, he pleaded guilty this morning at his trial. He'll be serving twenty five to life."

"Good to know," Jethro said, nodding. Another dirt bag behind bars.

"How's your new case?" Vance asked, settling back against the chair, his head resting comfortably against the head rest. Jethro was instantly reminded of all the times Jenny had sat like that, reclining back as they talked, her red hair cascading down around her shoulders, contrasting sharply with the black chair. He swallowed hard, pushing the memories back, thinking about her, safe, back home.

"Got some new info, working on finding the killer," he said, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right.

"Victims?" Vance asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Andrew and Kimberly Harper," Jethro said, watching for the signs. Vance was good-he almost hid his reaction.

Almost.

Vance's black face paled minutely, his eyes widening almost unnoticeably. But Jethro caught it. And it was the key.

Jethro's cell rang, and he pulled it out, putting it to his ear.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said, waiting.

"Boss, you gotta get down here. Now," Tim said, his voice urgent, the strain almost undetectable. But Jethro caught it, and it worried him.

"Be right there," he said, snapping the phone shut. He barely spared Vance a second glance, throwing his last words over his shoulder. "Gotta go solve my case."

What he found would only cement his need to keep Jenny safe.

* * *

Leon Vance was not happy. At all.

Gibbs had walked out the office door two seconds ago, after giving Vance news that could land him in prison for the rest of his life. Which was not making Vance a happy man.

"Kort, what the hell?" he was tempted to yell, but couldn't afford to be overheard.

"What the fuck are you talking about Vance?" Trent Kort asked, his tone lazy and his sneer perceptible.

"What the fu- are you serious Kort?" Vance asked, fury flooding his veins. "Gibbs is investigating the murder of the Harpers!"

"Oh, well that's a problem," Kort said, his tone indicating that he didn't care. "Glad it isn't mine."

"I thought you cleaned up!" Vance exclaimed, smacking his desk with his palm.

"People say a lot of things, Vance," Kort said, his tone menacing. Ice flooded Vance's veins.

He was screwed.


	8. Whack A Mole

A/N: I'm horrible; I abandoned this to write 'A Past Reminder' and 'Broken'. I'm sorry. It didn't help that I had a terrible time trying to get this chapter to flow properly. This is, in essence, the 'discovery' chapter. Hope it lives up to expectations :)

Disclaimer: I own the plot and my own characters.

* * *

Jethro strode into the bullpen, stopping short at the picture on the plasma.

"What the hell is that doing on my screen?" he spat, hatred filling him as he glared at the picture of Trent Kort. Tim swallowed hard before answering.

"We were looking into Riley McAllister's phone records, and he kept receiving multiple calls a day from two numbers," he explained, pulling the records up with the highlighted numbers. "One is from…from Director Vance's private line, and the other is from a cell phone registered to Trent Kort."

"How many calls?" Jethro asked, crossing his arms as he shot a look up to the Director's office.

"At least a dozen a day," Tim answered, his eyes flashing. "And always at the same time, and for the same duration."

"Get me an address on Kort," Jethro said, watching as the Director's office door opened and Vance came out, his coat on, and got into the elevator. He raised an eyebrow, curious. He was just turning to say something more to Tim when his cell rang, and he pulled the phone out, placing it at his ear. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I've got Kort. I need you down here," Abby said, her tone serious.

"Be right there Abs," he said, clicking the phone shut. "Keep working on the connection between Kort and McAllister. See if there have been other murders similar to the Harper's recently. Go back until about four months ago."

The team murmured their agreement before returning to their task. They watched Gibbs leave before Ziva spoke softly.

"Four months ago was when Jenny was killed," she observed, tilting her head slightly in thought. "I wonder if Gibbs believes there is a connection between her death and Kort and this McAllister."

"Maybe he thinks Vance is involved," Tim added, tapping his chin lightly. "But how do they connection with the Harpers?"

"What if the Harpers were just victims?" Tony asked, his eyes dark as he concentrated. "Andrew was a PI. What if he was investigating someone and he got too close, or too involved? What if Kimberly knew who he was investigating? They could have been killed so that whoever was being investigated couldn't be identified. They spared Sage, so they're either compassionate or they knew that Sage couldn't identify them."

"That is a good theory, Tony," Ziva said, nodding as she thought. "But who could they have been investigating?"

"Didn't you and Gibbs take a digital camera from the Harper's house?" Tim asked, his brow furrowing as he thought.

"Yes, it is down in Abby's lab," Ziva answered, nodding. "Why?"

"Because he may have used it to photograph whoever he was investigating," Tim said, snapping his fingers. "I'm going down to Abby's."

"Why don't I, McGee?" Tony suggested, standing. "You're better at the computer stuff than I am, and Gibbs is going to want Kort's address when he gets back from Abby's."

"He is right, Tim," Ziva said, sending him a small smile. "You are the computer whiz. Is that the right word? Whiz?"

"Yeah, Ziva, that's right," Tim said, returning her smile before sitting back down, nodding. "You're right Tony. Gibbs is going to want this address."

"I'll see if Abby can get a facial recognition on any of the pictures on the camera," Tony said, walking out of the bullpen and into the elevator, leaving Ziva and Tim typing away. He stepped into the elevator, sighing heavily as he hit the switch to Abby's lab.

He was desperate to found out what the connecting point was. Why was this case so vitally important to Gibbs? Was Jenny involved in this somehow?

He was still kicking himself for his idiocy. Would Jenny ever be revealed to them? Or would she always be kept a secret?

He sighed again before doing what he needed to- he reached behind himself and smacked the back of his head, sending his head shooting forward.

"That was for you Boss."

* * *

Gibbs strode into Abby's lab, finding her in front of her computer. She turned to look at him, her green eyes serious.

"I've got him Gibbs," she said, turning back to her computer and pulling things up on the screen for him to see. "I traced two cell numbers that called McAllister regularly. One is registered to Kort, but the address is phony, and I think the phone is just a decoy; the calls from the other number, an encrypted cell, wouldn't have shown up on a log if McGee had checked, and they were at the same time and for the same duration as the decoy phone calls."

"You got a location on Kort?"

"All of the calls came from a house located near Rock Creek Park," Abby said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Get me a fix on Vance's cell," Jethro said, watching as Abby's eyes widened. "Please Abs, can ya just do it?"

"Yeah, Gibbs, sure…" Abby said, trailing off as her fingers flew across the keyboard. "Gibbs, he's on his way to Rock Creek Park…"

"No he's not. He's on his way to get Kort," Jethro said, turning to leave the lab. Abby stopped him, looping her hand through his arm and tugging on him.

"Please Gibbs, be safe. I don't want have to tell Jenny you got yourself hurt because you're acting impulsively," she pleaded, her eyes wide and innocent, reminding him of Kelly for a moment.

"I'll be safe Abby," he said, kissing her forehead. "This ends here."

"I hope so Gibbs," she replied, watching him walk away. Moments later, Tony walked into her lab, looking a little bewildered. "What's wrong Tony?"

"Gibbs just told me to take McGee and pick McAllister up. No explanation whatsoever," he said, scratching the back of his head. Abby smiled, touching his cheek gently as she sighed.

"He's Gibbs," she replied, shrugging slightly. "Did you just come down to see me or do you need something?"

"We have a hunch that the Harper's were killed because of someone that the husband was investigating," Tony said, turning towards the table. "We think there might be pictures of who he was investigating on his camera."

"Oh, I downloaded the pictures already, and I was just about to look through them," Abby said, typing a few things on her keyboard.

"Perfect," Tony said, coming to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Wait…are you sure these are from the camera Abs?"

"Yeah Tony, I'm positive…" Abby said, tapping away as confusion filled her face.

"But then…why are all of these pictures of Gibbs and his house?"

* * *

Jethro drove towards Rock Creek Park, his blood boiling but his posture relaxed, calm. He would go into this with a cool head, because he wanted this to end, now.

Jenny had been hidden for too long- he wanted her safe, and even if it meant he had to kill both Vance and Kort, he'd do it. Jenny and the twins would be safe, no matter what he had to do.

Checking the address Abby had given him, he parked the car around the corner, checking his SIG once again before exiting the car, shutting the car door quietly. He snuck through the backyards of the neighboring houses before finding the correct house, looking through the back window.

He spotted Kort and Vance arguing in an adjacent room, their fists raised and their eyes burning with obvious hatred. He still could not understand how the two of them had gotten close enough to plan Jenny's death. He sighed, pushing away his thoughts and drawing his gun, preparing himself.

He kicked in the back door, watching both men stiffen before turning to him, their eyes widening.

"Nice touch Gibbs," Kort sneered, his lip curling distastefully. "The door kick was so spine-tingling."

"Did it for your benefit Kort," Jethro returned, his eyebrow cocked lazily as he took in the two men. "Well Leon, fancy meeting you here. Thought you hated Kort."

"Gibbs, what the hell are you doing here?" Vance asked through clenched teeth, his voice strained as he spotted Jethro's drawn SIG, resting seemingly-lazily at his side.

"I just came to ask Kort why he was having a PI take pictures of me and my house," Jethro replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "And to see if he really meant what he said a few months ago."

"What the hell would I have said to you a few months ago Gibbs?" Kort asked, tilting his head back as he sighed, crossing his arms. Jethro raised his eyebrow further. Did Kort really not care if he died? There was a gun in the hands of a man that hated him, and yet he was relaxed?

"This is not going to end well for you," Jethro said, his blood boiling again as he remembered that day in the bullpen. The hatred, the threat, the venom-it was still clear as day. Kort's eyes widened as he remembered, and his lips curled into an evil smirk.

"You really had a thing for Shepard, didn't you?" he asked, his words a knife as they tried to find a weak part of Gibbs.

"You really wanted her dead, didn't you Kort?" Jethro asked, his gaze turning a touch harder. "Or was it more of a fatal attraction? You were so obsessed with her, but you knew you could never be with her, so you decided you wanted her dead?"

"You son of a bitch," Kort said, taking a step forward. Jethro's gun was drawn within a millisecond, the muzzle of the gun pointed directly at Kort's chest.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Jethro asked, a lazy, triumphant smirk flicking across his lips. "Well that's one question answered. But, another, Kort. Why, exactly, do you have my house photographed? Why did I discover Andrew Harper's body this morning? Did you think I didn't notice him practically stalking me? You couldn't even hire a professional to do your dirty work?"

"You…you knew?" Vance asked, incredulity lined in his face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You honestly think I trusted you at all, Leon?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why wouldn't you?" Vance countered, eyes flashing.

"You lost my trust the moment you threatened her," Jethro answered, throwing his words into Vance's face. It took a moment, but then triumph flashed in the black man's eyes.

"I knew there was something between you and Shepard," he said, malice filling his eyes.

"Why'd you want her dead, Leon?" Jethro asked, leveling his gun with Vance's chest now. "Why?"

"She was never fit to be Director," Vance answered with a shrug. "Morrow should have picked me. Shepard had too much baggage, too much personal vengeance to be a good Director. She needed to be terminated."

"Is that all she is to you?" Jethro asked, anger filling him. "She was only ever a problem? A target? She had a life, she was person, Leon. People missed her when she was gone."

"She had no family," Vance replied, his eyes emotionless. "She left behind no heirs, no husband, no parents or siblings."

"So you're saying she had nothing to lose?"

"Exactly. She was the perfect target," Vance replied, shrugging again.

"So just because you have a wife and children, you aren't a perfect target?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow as he questioned him. Vance's eyes widened as Gibbs' meaning sunk in.

"I have done nothing wrong," he said, turning to look at Kort. "You have no proof that I did anything."

"Except for your entire conversation with Kort," Jethro replied almost nonchalantly, shrugging. "Your phone is bugged, Leon. Records every phone call you make, and every word you say when you have your phone on you."

"No…" Vance said, horror filling him. In the split second that followed, he reached for the gun that was on the counter.

Jethro's finger pulled the trigger and he fired two shots in quick succession, hitting Vance's left shoulder. Vance's body fell, blood pouring from the wounds, and he groaned loudly in pain.

Kort leapt for the gun, but Jethro saw the movement and he fired directly into Kort's chest with a double tap. The man fell on his back, his eyes still open and blood leaking out of his mouth. Jethro took a deep breath, lowering his gun.

Kort was dead, Vance was incapacitated but alive, and McAllister was being picked up. Finally, it was almost done.

He pulled out his phone, sighing quietly as he waited for her to answer.

"Jen, it's almost done. We're almost there."

* * *

After ten minutes of searching, Tim sighed, scratching his neck. Ziva noticed, frowning. She stood, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"What is the matter Tim?" she asked, tilting her head. "Something is chewing you."

"I think you mean eating, Ziva," Tim replied, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, smiling. "You were doing better before Israel."

"A lot of things were better before Israel," Ziva murmured in reply, her eyes tight. Tim murmured in agreement, nodding slightly before sliding his hand over hers on the desk, squeezing gently.

"They'll get better," he said, looking into her pretty green eyes, meaning it. "I promise, Ziva."

"Thank you Tim," Ziva said, squeezing his fingers lightly. "Now, what is eating you?"

"I don't have the right computers to get Kort's address," Tim replied, sighing again. "I'll need to go down to Abby's."

"I will come with you," Ziva offered, flashing him a smile as her brown eyes glittered with amusement.

"Well, I'd be honored," Tim said, smiling as he stood, heading towards the elevator. Ziva followed, stepping in next to him. They joked as the elevator dropped down to Abby's lab, their laughter filling the metal box. Stepping off and walking into the lab, they caught sight of Abby and Tony looking at the pictures from Andrew Harper's camera on the computer.

"Have you found anything of interest Tony?" Ziva asked, peering over their shoulders. Immediately, Abby and Tony tried to cover the pictures, but they weren't quick enough.

"Abby…" Tim said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Was that Jenny?" Ziva asked, her voice shaking as she stared at the screen. Abby bit her lip, exchanging a look with Tony.

"Why is Jenny at Gibbs' house?"


	9. Lights, Camera, Action

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :) Another big chapter-I think you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and characters you don't recognize from the show.

* * *

After his phone call with Jen, Jethro called the SecNav, letting him know that Vance had been caught with proof, Kort was dead, and McAllister should be in custody soon. The SecNav congratulated him and told him he would meet him at NCIS to interrogate Vance and told him to have Kort's body picked up and to have Vance brought back to NCIS.

Jethro called Ducky, telling him he had a body to pick up, and then cuffed Vance, wrapping the man's bleeding shoulder in a bandage before sitting Vance in a kitchen chair. He needed to look through Kort's records, see if he could find anything else to help him put McAllister and Vance behind bars for a very long time.

He shifted through the papers on the desk, finding printed emails and pictures of his house, the windows circled. His hand tightened into a fist when he caught an outline of Jenny, his vision going red. He had never been more thankful he'd killed the son of a bitch.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He needed to finish this, and he needed to make sure he had enough to keep the men who wanted Jenny dead in jail for the rest of their lives. He would not screw this up because he was pissed.

As soon as Ducky arrived, Jethro pulled Vance to his feet and took him to his car, throwing him in the back and driving to the agency. He brought him to interrogation, locking him in the room before going to the squad room.

Only his team wasn't there.

Deciding to check Abby's lab, he scrubbed a hand down his face in the elevator. He really couldn't wait for this to be over. He stepped out of the elevator when it reached the right floor, striding into the lab. His team was gathered around the screens, and Tim and Ziva looked pale.

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning. The group of four looked at him, two of them looking upset.

"You have been lying to us," Ziva said, the mask that was her face crumbling, betrayal clear in her eyes. "You have been lying to your family!"

"Ziva…"

"No!" she cried, putting her hands out. "No! She isn't dead! How could you have kept that from us? How could you have let us think that she was gone?"

"Ziva…" Gibbs started again, trying to explain. "It was to keep all of you safe."

"Safe?" she asked, her hurt coming through even more. "How is lying to us keeping us safe? How was sending us away, breaking us apart, keeping us safe?"

"Because then Vance couldn't threaten you," Jethro said, suddenly looking very tired. "Because if you weren't here, around me, then he wouldn't feel the need to take you out as well."

"What?" Ziva asked, her anger faltering as confusion swept over her. "What do you mean?"

"Vance wanted Jen dead," Jethro said, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Vance, Kort, and McAllister. You pick him up yet?"

"In Interrogation 2 boss," Tony said, nodding.

"Thanks, Tony," Jethro said, sighing. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need to meet SecNav to interrogate Vance."

"Boss…what do you want us to do?" Tim asked, swallowing his pride and stepping forward, taking a deep breath.

"Observation, Interrogation 1," Jethro said simply, nodding towards the younger man before leaving the lab. The four adults left standing there were stunned-where was the explosion?

"This is weird."

* * *

Jethro met SecNav outside of the interrogation room, shaking his hand firmly.

"How is Jenny?" SecNav asked quietly, his eyes making sure they were alone. "The twins?"

"She's good, sir," Jethro said, the hint of a smile touching his lips. "She's eager to meet the twins. I think she's a little bit sick of pregnancy."

"My wife was the same way," SecNav said, nodding. "Tell her I'm thinking of her, and that I'd like to talk to her, when she has the time."

"Of course, sir," Jethro said nodding. "How do you want to do this."

"Subtle," SecNav said, shrugging slightly. "Threaten him with life in prison."

"No deals?" Jethro asked, raising his gaze to look at the older man.

"No deals. He's had too many people killed and ruined too many families," SecNav said, nodding grimly. "It ends now."

Jethro nodded, sealing the deal. As SecNav unlocked the door, Jethro took a deep breath, preparing himself.

It ended here.

* * *

When Jethro exited Interrogation 2 three hours later, he felt lighter and more relieved than he had in six months. Vance would be going to prison for life, and McAllister would be joining him. Jenny was safe, and no longer would she have to hide.

He sighed in relief.

Only to be met with the team halfway to his desk.

This time he sighed in frustration.

"Gibbs, I am sorry," Ziva said, shaking her head. "If I had known…what Vance wanted, what he had done, I would not have yelled. I am sorry this is what you have been going through."

"Yeah, boss…I'm sorry too," Tony said, shaking his head. "If I had known, on Friday…I would have come back."

"You all need to stop apologizing," Jethro said, shaking his head with a small smirk on his lips. "I get it. I lied, Jen lied, it hurt. We couldn't change what we did though- we had to stick to the plan. We weren't just protecting ourselves, or you."

"Boss?" McGee asked, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"My house, seven o'clock," Jethro replied, not answering the question. "You'll understand."

"Gibbs," Abby said, catching his attention. "Can I come too? I want to see Jenny again."

"Course you can Abs," Jethro said, allowing her a smile. "Jen'll be happy to see you."

"Good," Abby said with a grin. "I have a gift for her."

He could only imagine.

* * *

"Well this isn't what we planned in the slightest," Jenny said when he arrived home. She was curled up on their bed as he changed out of his shirt. Vance's blood had stained the front of it, and he wanted it off, and in the trash.

"Jen, we've learned by this point that nothing is going how we planned," Jethro said, rolling his eyes at her as he pulled his undershirt over his head. He felt her eyes raking over his bare chest, and he rolled his eyes again.

"Like what ya see Jen?" he asked, turning to face her, clean blue t-shirt in hand.

"Maybe I do," she answered, cutting her eyes at him. "You gonna do something about it?"

"I would, but the team is gonna be here in less than an hour and they're gonna expect food," Jethro said, slipping the shirt on over his head and leaning over to kiss her. It was short but through, and left her a little breathless.

"I ever tell you, you really know how to kiss?" she asked, running her hands through her already-messy red curls.

"Once or twice," Jethro said with a wink, helping her to her feet and following her out of the room, down to the living room.

"So this means that I can get comfortable on the couch and not move, right?" Jenny asked, sinking gratefully on to the cushions and looking up at him pointedly.

"Yeah, Jen. You don't have to get up," Jethro said, rolling his eyes at her as he found the phone, ordering the Chinese food. "Jen, you okay with take out?"

"Jethro, I don't have the energy to cook tonight," Jenny said, shaking her head she curled up against the cushions, one hand rubbing circles into her bump. "They've been awake all day."

"Mm, well hopefully that means they'll sleep tonight, right?" Jethro asked, slipping on to the couch next to her, coming to rest behind her, running his fingers along her back.

"I hope so," Jenny said, leaning into his touch, arching her head back into his shoulder. "I love your hands."

"That all you love about me?" Jethro asked, whispering in her ear so that his breath trickled across her neck, and he smirked when she shivered, pressing closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her neck, moving his lips across her skin.

"You're doing this on purpose," she whispered hoarsely, tilting her neck so that he had more access. "If the team walks in on us, I am going to kill you."

"They should have the good sense to knock," Jethro mumbled against her skin. She laughed weakly, the vibrations of his voice tingling across her skin, setting it on fire.

"Just kiss me for a little bit," she whispered, turning so that she faced him, her bump pressing into his stomach as she leaned forward. He happily obliged her, running his tongue along her lower lip.

It felt nice to have everything behind them.

* * *

Tim pulled up to Ziva's apartment, feeling suddenly nervous. He'd picked girls up before. He'd picked Ziva up before.

And this wasn't a date. He shouldn't be nervous. He was just giving her a ride to Gibbs'.

So why was he sweating as he walked towards her apartment door?

"You need to calm down, Timothy," he said under his breath, shaking his head. "You haven't even asked her out yet."

"Asked who out, Tim?" Ziva asked, coming up behind him. He whirled around, caught off guard. When had she come out? Why hadn't he heard the door?

"Um, uh, no one. Don't know what you're talking about," Tim stuttered, shaking his head. Ziva raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Are you alright, Tim?" she asked, slipping her hand into his arm and tugging him towards the door, keeping her hand in the crook of his elbow as they descended the stairs.

"Fine, Ziva," he said, a hesitant smile on his face. _At least, now I am._

"Do you know what we are going to encounter?" Ziva asked as they walked towards Tim's car. He shook his head as he opened the door for her, helping her inside.

"Not a clue, Ziva," he said as he slipped into the driver's side, starting the car. "You?"

"My guess is as good as yours," Ziva said, shrugging slightly. "I am glad you could pick me up, Tim."

"Me too Ziva," Tim said, feeling her slip her hand over his on the gearshift. "Me too."

* * *

Tony pulled up to Gibbs' house with Abby five minutes before they were supposed to, but was unsurprised to find the Probie's car already parked. He rolled his eyes, turning to look at Abby.

"I am eerily reminded of Friday night," he said, watching her eyes darken slightly before she nodded.

"Me too," she said quietly, sighing. "Except a lot has changed since Friday."

"I know," Tony said, reaching up to cup her cheek softly. "I know."

"Come on, let's grab Tim and Ziva and then go see Jenny," Abby said, turning slightly to grab the gift bag out of the backseat before climbing out of the car. She reached for his hand as they walked, stopping to knock on McGee's window, tearing his attention away from his conversation with Ziva.

The two stepped out of Tim's car and the four of them walked to the front door. Abby knocked and they waited, the door opening a short time after she had knocked. Gibbs answered the door, and the team had to hold in their laughter at his slightly disheveled appearance.

His hair was twisted in some places, as though someone had run their hands through it and pulled, and he had a red lipstick smudge on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were clearing of their haze, and his t-shirt was wrinkled, as though he'd pulled it on only moments before answering the door.

Tony wolf-whistled, earning himself a glare.

"Boss, did we interrupt something?" he asked, a wide grin on his face. Gibbs rolled his eyes, letting them inside the house.

"Be glad I'm letting you into my house, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, shutting the door behind them. "Last time I did you nearly burned it down."

"I was drunk boss, so I blame the alcohol," Tony said, shaking his head slightly. "I'm one hundred percent sober tonight, I promise."

"Well that's a good thing, Tony, or else you wouldn't be coming within five feet of me," a feminine voice said as a familiar figure walked into the room. Tim and Ziva gasped quietly when they caught sight of Jenny, disbelief still clear in the expressions, but now shock, as they discovered she was pregnant. "Hello Tim, Ziva."

"Jenny? How is this…possible?" Ziva asked, stepping forward slightly, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with rare tears. Jenny stepped closer, wiping the tears off of her friend's cheek, her fingers gentle.

"We needed to keep you safe," she said softly, her green eyes glimmering with faint pain. "We didn't want it to go the way it did; you were never meant to get hurt."

"That….wasn't you, in the diner?" Ziva whispered, wiping hastily at the tears, obviously embarrassed by her reaction.

"No, it was a body double," Jenny said, shaking her head. "Tony, Ziva, you were never meant to get hurt the way you were. I never meant to hurt you."

With that, she pulled them into a hug as best she could, just glad they were safe now. The two hugged her tightly, not caring that Jenny's bump got in the way. They'd missed her more than they were let on, but she was back now. Jenny kissed both of their cheeks, tears filling her own eyes.

"I hate hormones," she said after a few moments, laughing as she wiped her eyes. "And Tim, I never meant for any of this to affect you either."

"I understand, Jenny," he said softly, stepping forward to hug her gently and kiss her cheek. "I'm starting to understand that none of this really went to plan."

"You've got that right," Jenny said, shaking her head slightly as she laughed. "Are any of you hungry? There's food in the kitchen."

The team crowded into the kitchen as Jenny turned to Jethro, trying to hold in her laugh.

"Jethro, you have lipstick on your face."


	10. Finishing What You Start

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! :) Only five more chapters after this!

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Today was the day the nursery was going to be finished. At least, according to Jenny.

Which is why Jethro called the team to come and help.

Tim, Ziva, Tony, and Abby arrived at Gibbs' house at noon as requested, surprised to already find Ducky's Morgan parked in the driveway.

"He really wants this done today, doesn't he?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he parked his car. They'd driven together, making it easier.

"Well have you seen how big Jenny is? Of course he wants it done," Abby said, eyes wide. "C'mon, let's go."

They all piled out of the car, Tim and Ziva trailing slightly behind Abby as she dragged Tony along. Just before they reached the door Tim turned to Ziva, finally gaining the courage to ask what he wanted to.

"Ziva, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Tim asked, his words slightly rushed as his face flushed. Her eyes widened, delight filling her features.

"Are you offering to take me out, Tim?" she asked, teasing him.

"Actually, I'm offering to cook for you," Tim corrected, watching surprise flicker across her face.

"I did not know you could cook, Tim," Ziva said, her lips curving into a smile. "I cannot wait."

"Great," Tim said, a grin blossoming on his face. Ziva returned it, slipping her hand into his and tugging him towards the door. He followed easily, her answer making him feel giddy.

They shut the door behind them, watching as Abby attacked Gibbs, wrapping him into a bear hug. Tony stood slightly off to the side, watching with an amused look on his face.

"Abs, can't breathe," Gibbs said, his air supply being cut off by the hug. She released him, her eyes going wide.

"Sorry Gibbs. Where's Jenny?"

"I'm right here," Jenny said, surprise clear on her face as she came into the room. "What, exactly, are you all doing here?"

"We're here to finish the nursery," Abby replied, watching as Jenny turned her gaze on Jethro, raising one eyebrow at him. He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm going to guess he didn't tell you we were going to be here."

"You are correct, Abby," Jenny said, shaking her head at her lover. "Then again, I guess I can't expect you to put everything together alone."

"There's two of everything, Jen," Jethro said, rolling his eyes. "Kinda makes it difficult."

"The big, bad Marine can't handle it?" Jenny teased, amusement glittering in her emerald eyes. Jethro rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"C'mon team. Nursery's upstairs," Jethro said, directing the team upstairs before turning to Jenny, kissing her gently, watching her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "You're staying here, Jen."

"I'm only pregnant, Jethro," Jenny said, her features flashing. "I'm not an invalid."

"I know, Jen," Jethro replied softly, brushing her hair back. "But Ducky said you shouldn't be on your feet too much the next few weeks, until the babies are born. That means resting, not moving furniture around."

"I swear, your overprotective side has grown so much more pronounced these past few months," Jenny said, shaking her head at him fondly. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly. "I'm going. Come get me when it's finished. Tell the team there's coffee and food in the kitchen."

"They don't deserve coffee," Jethro said, helping her sit down on the couch, watching her relax against the cushions. "They haven't done anything yet."

"There's the Gibbs I know and love," Jenny said, teasing him as she watched him roll his eyes. "Go, before they start going through our bedroom."

"You make a good point," Jethro said, watching her take her book off the side table before going down the hallway, rolling his eyes as he heard arguing issuing from the room they'd designated from the nursery.

"Come on Probie, you can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious," Tony's voice said as it floated down the hall.

"Tony, I am not an idiot. The second I answer that, Gibbs will walk through the door. So no, Tony, I am not answering it," Tim's voice replied, and Gibbs smirked, shaking his head. He walked into the room, watching as Tony jumped slightly, his eyes widening.

"Hey boss," Tony said, swallowing hard. "So what're we doing?"

"We've gotta put the cribs together, DiNozzo," Jethro replied, nodding towards the two large boxes in the corner of the room. "We've gotta paint the dresser as well."

"Where do we start, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"I'll paint the dresser, you four work on the crib," Gibbs said, watching as they nodded before turning towards the dresser, starting with the primer.

Two hours later, they'd finished one crib out of the two, and the dresser was covered in one coat of navy blue paint. The team looked exhausted from attempting to put the crib together; Tony and Abby were leaning against each other and Tim and Ziva were slumped against a wall, eyes closed. Jethro rolled his eyes, taking pity on them.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," he said, watching their eyes light up. "Go and eat, then come back. We've gotta put the second crib together then position the room."

"Thank you boss," Tony said, standing and helping Abby up before practically sprinting out of the room with her, obviously intent on the kitchen. Tim and Ziva were slower, walking together as they started a quiet conversation. Jethro watched them, eyes softening ever so slightly as he watched them, sighing.

Looked like he was going to have another office romance on his hands.

He followed the team out of the nursery, going into the living room to check on Jenny. She was still curled up on the couch, deep into her novel. He came up behind her quietly, blowing in her ear at the last moment. She jumped, turning to glare at him.

"I really hate it when you do that," she said, marking her page in her book and closing it, setting it back on the table.

"Ah, you love it," Jethro countered, watching her eyes flicker. "You want something to eat? The team needs a break; they're all in the kitchen."

"Mm, help me up," Jenny said, letting him take her hands and help her off of the couch. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her nose, reveling in her quiet laugh.

"I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't hear you laugh anymore," Jethro said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand, holding her close. Jenny's eyes softened, and she ran a hand through his hair, the silver strands tickling her palm.

"And I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you smile anymore," she whispered, her fingers touching his lips softly with her fingertips, smiling when the corners of his mouth twitched up. "See? I like waking up to that every morning."

"I like waking up and seeing you there, knowing that you're safe for those few moments," Jethro said, touching his forehead to hers, one of his hands intertwining with hers.

"I'm safe now," she replied quietly, brushing her nose against his softly. "All the time. We don't have to worry anymore."

"We have only the future to think about," Jethro said, one hand resting on her bump, a smirk crossing his face when his hand was kicked.

"Yeah, well, the future wants food now. Let's go," She said, tugging on his hand as they walked towards the kitchen.

They walked in and all conversation between the four adults already there ceased. Jenny rolled her eyes, heading towards the stove and turning on the tea pot full of water on.

It was like they'd never seen public displays of affection or something.

"You know you can still talk," Jenny said, reaching into the fruit bowl and pulling out an orange, raising an eyebrow as she peeled off the skin. Jethro reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a mug, leaning against the counter as he gazed at his team.

There was an awkward silence before Jenny spoke.

"Alright, I'll talk," she said, popping part of an orange slice into her mouth. "Tim, how's your new book going?"

"I kind of hit a road block," Tim admitted, sighing quietly. "I haven't written very much in the past few months."

"Any newfound inspiration?" Jenny asked, watching as Tim laughed quietly, nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah, I think I may have found some new things to write about," he replied, but his gaze wasn't on Jenny; it was directed at the Israeli woman next to him. Jenny smiled to herself, turning off the now-whistling kettle and pouring hot water into her mug, adding the green tea teabag, dunking it into the boiling water.

It was nice to see the team happy, for the first time in a long time.

"And Ziva, how is karate going?" Jenny asked, cupping her warm mug in her hands, looking at her friend. "You were doing well a few months ago."

"I have not gone as much as I used to, recently," Ziva said with a soft sigh, shaking her head. "I have not been as…motivated, as I once was."

"I'm sure they miss you," Jenny replied, taking a sip of her tea. Ziva laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I am sure they are happy to have had a break from me," she said, a smile crossing her face. "They were out of willing men to train with me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tony said, rolling his eyes. Ziva's eyes narrowed and she aimed a kick at him under the table, a satisfied look filling her face when he yelped quietly. "Geez Ziva, take a joke."

"I will show you a joke, Tony," Ziva replied, watching his face pale.

"Won't be necessary, David," Jethro said, shaking his head. "We've got a nursery to finish. Break's over."

The four groaned, and Jethro internally laughed, but kept his face straight.

"Let's go, c'mon," he said, ushering them up. "You all would never make it in the Marines."

"That's why we never enlisted!"


	11. Simplicity

A/N: This is purely a short, flirty/fluffy little McGiva chapter, because I think they're cute :) Babies next chapter! And I use music a lot in this chapter to connect them-it's what connects my boyfriend and I, and it's a major part of our relationship. I know Tony is the one that plays piano on the show, but I used Tim for this one. Music is a thread that connects all of us-I used it here :)

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Timothy McGee was nervous.

He'd cleaned his apartment, gone grocery shopping, and had even tuned his piano. His bedroom floor was free from clothes, his bed was made, and he'd even cleaned his bathroom. He'd dusted, organized the papers on his desk, and even turned his computers off.

He was fidgety.

Ziva David stood outside of Tim's apartment, wringing her hands before she knocked on the door.

She was not the kind of girl that got nervous before a date. And yet she was just that. Maybe it was because she had never felt this way about a man before.

Either way, she needed to knock on the door if she wanted to get anywhere. So, taking a deep breath, she raised one hand and rapped on the door.

There were a few moments of silence before the door opened, and a slightly-flustered looking Tim opened the door, grinning when he saw her.

"Hey, Ziva, you're here!"

"Yes, I am," she replied with a laugh, stepping into the apartment after he opened the door for her, stopping to kiss his cheek lightly after he took her coat.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tim asked, leading her into the kitchen area, pointing her toward one of the stools next to the kitchen island, where she took a seat. She selected an iced tea, smiling when he placed the glass in front of her before taking in the sight before her.

"It smells wonderful Tim," she said, looking at the various pots and pans on the stove.

"Its stir fry," he said, then looked panicked. "You like stir fry, right?"

"Yes, I like stir fry," she assured him, letting out a quiet laugh as she watched him check on a mixture of chicken, green and red peppers, onions, and a delicious smelling sauce. "Have you always known how to cook Tim?"

"Since I was about fifteen I have," he answered, shrugging slightly as he checked on boiling water that contained a bag of rice. "I had to take care of Sarah a lot, and we got sick of boxed macaroni and cheese and frozen pizza."

"I am impressed, Tim," Ziva said, nodding. "How old is Sarah now?"

"She just turned twenty one a month ago," Tim said, a proud smile crossing his face. "She's really growing up. Barely reminds me at all of the bratty teenager she once was."

"It is rewarding, seeing your siblings grow up, no?" Ziva asked, a slightly sad expression crossing her face. Tim noticed, and frowned.

"You have siblings, Ziva?"

"I had a few, but most of them have died or were killed," she said softly, regret filling her voice.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tim asked, tilting his head slightly to look at her. She looked up, a little surprised.

"Do you really want to hear?"

"Course I do," Tim replied, his face sincere. "You wanna tell me, I'll listen."

"Well, I had a younger sister, named Tali," Ziva said, a sad smile filling her face. "She was killed in a bomb blast when she was sixteen. She was my best friend."

"I'm sorry you had to lose her," Tim said, sliding his hand over Ziva's and squeezing slightly, glowing when she smiled up at him.

"I am too," Ziva admitted, sighing. "I also had two brothers. One is dead; the other is still in Israel with my father."

"He Mossad?" Tim asked, watching her eyes darken.

"You cannot be a son of my father and not be Mossad," Ziva replied, glaring at a spot on the wall before relaxing, sighing softly. "But that is enough."

"Dinner's almost ready," Tim said, looking at her with a glint in his eye. "Wanna grab the plates?"

"Just tell me where they are," Ziva agreed, slipping off of the stool and going to where he pointed. Their flirtatious banter didn't stop as they ate, nudging each other as they sat close to each other, casting each other glances and brushing hands occasionally.

Together they cleaned up, making washing dishes a flirtatious, sensual affair that neither had ever indulged in before.

But they both knew they did not want it to be the last.

After they'd put the dishes away, they wandered into the living room section, and Ziva gasped slightly when she caught sight of the baby grand piano in the corner.

"Tim, you did not tell me you could play!" she exclaimed, looking between him and the piano with interest and excitement.

"It's never really come up I guess," Tim said with a shrug, laughing slightly at her excitement.

"Will you play…for me?" Ziva asked hesitantly, hope gleaming in her chocolate brown eyes. "Please, Tim?"

"Well, alright, if you insist," Tim said, walking towards the piano and stretching his fingers as he warmed up.

The crisp notes filled the air as he played a few keys, his fingers stretching across the mixture of ebony and ivory keys. Ziva settled in next to Tim on the bench, closing her eyes as he launched into a piece.

The melody began to overlay a harmony, the notes cutting through the air as his fingers flew over the keys. Ziva let the music wash over her, the heart of the music filling her head and her senses as Tim increased his speed, the emotion of the piece swelling as the music reached a crescendo.

The climax of the piece hit her full force, the bottom dropping out suddenly and catching her off guard. She opened her eyes, about to protest, when the soft notes of the resolution piece hit her ear.

The softness of the finale stunned her; after the intensity of the climax, she had not been prepared for the gentleness with which the music finished. She turned to Tim, whose eyes were closed as he held his hands over the keys still, the music still humming around him.

Tim turned to Ziva and before either knew what was happening, their lips had met and they were kissing. There was a moment of shock before they responded; one of Tim's hands came up to wind into Ziva's thick brown hair, and Ziva pressed both of her hands into Tim's neck, bringing herself closer to his body and letting him angle her head up to kiss her easier. They continued to kiss for the next few minutes, exploring new territory that they hoped to learn better in the future.

Then, they were stumbling towards Tim's bedroom, hands roaming and gazes locking.

Some things were just so simple.


	12. Welcome To The World

A/N: Thanks so much for all the review! I'm sorry updates were so slow-real life is really busy. I thought I was going to have lots of time to write yesterday, because I had no school. Except that my mom and I spend five hours in a dress shop getting my prom dress. It was totally worth it, because my dress is gorgeous, but still. It was five freaking hours. But now, here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Only three more after this!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

"I don't think I should go back," Jenny said, shaking her head as she relaxed against the pillows as Jethro undressed from his work clothes.

She'd spent over an hour on the phone with SecNav, discussing their plans. Now that Kort was dead and Vance and McAllister were in prison, she was completely safe to come out of hiding. And the SecNav wanted her to take back her place as Director of NCIS.

"Jen, it's your choice," Jethro said, stripping off his polo and replacing it with a plain gray t-shirt, turning to face her as he slipped a belt through the loops of his jeans. "If you want to go back I'll support you but if you don't want to I'll support that too."

"I just don't know if I should or not," Jenny said, letting out a sigh as Jethro sat on the bed next to her, his hands slipping down to her ankles and massaging the swollen skin gentle. She moaned quietly in satisfaction, closing her eyes and letting him massage her feet and ankles, relief flooding her aching muscles.

She was so relaxed and content that she almost didn't notice when his hands started to drift upwards from her feet to her knees and continued upward.

"Jethro, you bring your hands higher and you won't have them anymore," she murmured with her eyes still closed, a grin slipping onto her face when his hands immediately stopped moving. "The massage was nice, but don't think you're getting sex out of it."

"And why not?" Jethro asked, raising one eyebrow in question. She opened her eyes, rolling them slightly.

"How about because I'm only three weeks from my due date, I'm not in the mood, and your foreplay could use some work?" Jenny listed off, watching him roll his eyes at her.

"You think that was foreplay?" Jethro asked, shifting forward so that his knees were on either side of her hips. She looked up at him in interest, one eyebrow quirked upwards.

"It wasn't?" she countered, watching his eyes gleam dangerously.

"I'll show you foreplay," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her, swallowing her response.

An hour later, they were sated and dressed-and Jenny had been shown true foreplay. They made their way into the kitchen, where Jenny settled into a chair while Jethro searched through the fridge for something to make for dinner.

"Jen, do you want to go back?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her as he pulled things out to make pasta. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'd love to go back to being Director, Jethro, but before I didn't have the responsibility of twins," she said, one hand rubbing gentle circles into her bump. "I don't want to miss part of their lives because of my job."

"Jen, you don't have to go back," Jethro said seriously, his blue eyes locking into hers. "There are other jobs that are available and are more flexible than being Director."

"I know that," Jenny said, rubbing at her eyes in frustration. Jethro noticed, and he stopped what he was doing to go over and rub her shoulders, smiling when she tilted her head forward to give him more access. "Why are you so good at distracting me?"

"Part of the job description," he whispered in her ear, feeling her breathing speed up slightly, causing him to grin. He stepped away, going back to cooking, and she folded her arms, watching him.

"He told me I have a few weeks," Jenny said, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail. "And if I am to go back, he said he could give me six weeks of maternity leave after the twins are born."

"Jen, don't worry about it. Just focus on the twins, and getting ready for them," Jethro said, turning to look at her as he waited for the water to boil. "They're what are important right now. The job will be there in three weeks."

"I hope it's sooner than three weeks," Jenny sighed, one hand rubbing at her back. "What were those things that were supposed to jump start labor?"

"Sex," Jethro replied immediately, shrugging when Jenny fixed her gaze on him. "What, it was in the book."

"Another prime example of you trying to get laid," Jenny said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Considering the fact that I'm not allowed to touch you for six weeks afterward, Jen, yeah, I'd like to get laid as many times as possible," Jethro retorted, checking on the water.

"Jethro, I know how to take care of you," Jenny said, shaking her head at him. His eyes widened slightly, and she interrupted him when he opened his mouth to say something. "Say it out loud and I won't do it."

Jethro swallowed hard, turning back to the water to try to get his mind on a safe topic. Jenny rolled her eyes at him behind his back, a smile slipping onto her face.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Jenny," Jethro said, his back still turned.

"I will never understand how you can do that," Jenny said, shaking her head at him.

"Marine training," he quipped, and she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Jenny asked, laughing when he turned to glare at her.

"Keep teasing me and you won't get food woman," he said, pouring the pasta into the boiling water.

"And starve your offspring? I think not," Jenny replied, watching as he sighed, his shoulders contracting and relaxing.

"Always have to foil my plans," Jethro said in mock-dejection, his blue eyes glittering with amusement as he leaned against the counter to watch her. She grinned, winking at him.

"Oh, you know you wouldn't survive without me," she teased, leaning back in her chair.

Jethro strode forward, coming to rest in front of her chair. One hand cupped her cheek, and the other came to rest on her belly, his fingers running along it.

"I know I wouldn't, Jen," he said softly, his eyes full of emotion. "I couldn't survive without you here. I need you, Jen."

"I need you too," she whispered, leaning up to pull him closer, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. Soon they were lost in each other, but then Jethro's back reminded him of the angle, and he pulled away to catch his breath. But the look in her eyes told him he needed to follow through or face the consequences, and so he turned off the oven burner, helped Jenny up, and then they were in the bedroom, showing how much they needed each other.

* * *

Some time later, they returned to the kitchen at the request of Jenny, who was starving. The pasta was unsalvageable, so Jethro threw it out and decided on the frozen pizza that was in the fridge. He was just putting it into the oven when Jenny shouted from the living room.

"Jethro, we need to leave!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, setting the timer for the pizza before walking into the living room, a frown on his face. Jenny was standing next to the couch, a tight look on her face. "Jen?"

"The sex paid off, Jethro," she said, wincing slightly. "They're coming, now."

"Wait-what?" Jethro asked, confused. Jenny rolled her eyes, coming over to him and touching his face.

"My water just broke. Jethro, the twins are coming. You need to drive me to the hospital," Jenny said slowly, as though she was talking to a child.

"Now? Like, right this second?" Jethro asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, right now. My bag is in the bedroom. Can you go grab it?" Jenny asked, nudging him slightly. He went without a word, and Jenny could tell he was shocked. She rolled her eyes, one hand running along her bump, the other supporting her back.

Jethro came back with her bag less than sixty seconds later, swallowing hard. Jenny took pity on him, depositing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Go turn the oven off, so we don't burn the house down," Jenny said quietly, watching him nod and turn back to the kitchen, obviously trying to shrug off his surprise. When he came back, Jenny smiled at him, taking one of his hands. "Jethro, I understand that this is unexpected, but I really need you right now. Please, can you say something?"

"I'm ready, Jen," he said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"I thought you'd never ask," Jenny said, letting him grab her bag and drop one hand to her lower back, stopping only to grab his cell and the keys before continuing to guide her to the car.

They were at the hospital in less than twenty minutes thanks to Jethro's driving, and then Jenny was quickly put in a room and hooked up to the proper equipment. Jethro came back from making all the necessary phone calls to find Jenny reading a book, her face a tight mask.

"Called the team," he said as he slipped into the chair next to her, letting her grab his hand tightly in her own. "Said they'll be here in a few hours. Ducky too, he's bringin' Jordan."

"Good," Jenny said shortly, her grip on his fingers tightening. He helped her breathe through the length of the contraction, trying to get her to relax slightly. When the contraction ended he kissed the top of her head softly, brushing back the tangled red curls.

"You're doin' great Jen," he said, encouragement clear in his voice. She sighed, leaning into him slightly.

Since it was twins, there was extra equipment involved with this delivery. A special fetal monitor specially designed for twin births was secured around her waist, and the two heartbeats were captured on two different machines. Machines capturing all of Jenny's stats were also by the bed, and the room was filled with different beeps and whirls as the machines did their jobs.

They were doing nothing for her stress, and so it was up to Jethro to keep her as calm as possible.

"The doctor should be in soon to check me," Jenny said, huffing out a breath.

"Jen, before you know it they'll be here," Jethro assured her, kissing her hair.

"I can't wait to finally meet them," Jenny said, taking a deep breath.

Only a few more hours.

* * *

"Do you think we'll be able to see her? Probably not, right?" Abby asked, her words rapid fire as they walked through the hospital, heading for the maternity wing waiting area.

"Abs, take a deep breath," Tony said, tugging on her hand slightly to keep her from running off to find Jenny. "Gibbs will come find us when he has news."

Abby huffed but listened, squealing when she found Ziva, Tim, Ducky, and Jordan in the waiting area already.

"I'm so excited!" Abby cried, flinging her arms around an unsuspecting-Ziva, whose eyes widened as she returned the hug.

"We can tell, Abby," Tim said, rolling his eyes at the Goth as she turned to him and attacked him next.

"How much longer, do you know?" Abby asked, turning towards Ducky and Jordan.

"Jethro said about another hour," Ducky replied, smiling up at the younger girl. She sighed, crossing her arms.

"But that's so long!" she cried, flinging her arms upward.

And so for the next hour she waited rather impatiently for news, fidgeting in her chair. And when Gibbs came out in scrubs and a grin on his face, she squealed again, running to him and attacking him.

"Are they here? How are they? How's Jenny? Are they boys or girls or both? What're their names? What-"

"Breathe, Abs," Jethro said, shaking his head good-naturedly at the girl. "Jen is fine, the babies are fine. A boy and a girl, both perfectly healthy. I gotta go back in, but I'll get you when you can see them."

With that he waved to them and returned to the delivery room, leaving a group of happy people behind. Abby grinned, turning to Tony and kissing him.

"I'm so happy for them!" she cried, throwing her arms around her lover and squeezing him until he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, Abs, we got that."

* * *

In her room a little while later, the twins happily ensconced in her arms, Jenny was still filled with awe at the fact that these babies were hers. They were so tiny and perfect, and she watched as they slept happily. She looked up when she heard Jethro come in, smiling up at him as he came over and scooped up their son, leaving her with their daughter.

"The team's comin' in soon," he said, running his hand over the auburn hair on their son's head.

"Good," she said, adjusting the baby girl in her arms slightly, the big blue eyes of their daughter opening sleepily. Jenny stroked the crimson hair on the baby's head, smiling down at her.

The team walked in a few minutes later, smiles on their faces and balloons from the gift shop in their hands.

"Hey guys," Jenny said, smiling at them as she sat up slightly, wincing at the dull ache the movement caused to flare.

"How are you Jenny?" Ducky asked, a kind smile on his face as he looked at the twins.

"I'm excellent," Jenny replied, sighing happily as she looked at her son and daughter.

"What are their names?" Ziva asked, tilting her head curiously at her friend.

"This is Jasper Jackson," Jethro said, referring to the baby boy in his arms. "Or JJ, for short."

"And this is Margaret Jillian," Jenny added, adjusting her daughter. "Or MJ."

"They're adorable names," Tim said, smiling at his boss and former boss. "How did you come up with them?"

"Well, JJ is named after both of our fathers," Jenny said, looking up at her lover. "And MJ is named after our mothers."

"That is so sweet," Abby breathed, her green eyes wide with excitement.

"Well thank you, Abby," Jenny said, smiling at the girl. "Would you like to hold MJ?"

"Of course," Abby said, cradling the baby gently.

"Abby, Tony, we were wondering if you wanted to be MJ's godparents," Jethro asked after giving JJ to Tim to hold. "And Ziva and McGee, you would be JJ's."

"We would be honored," they all said, grins on their faces. Jenny relaxed back against the pillows, smiling as Jethro reached for her hands, linking their fingers.

Finally, everything was as it should be.


	13. Heart to Heart

A/N: Only two more chapters after this…then we're finished! Hoping to have this finished before I leave for France in 16 days…we shall see!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and JJ and MJ.

* * *

A week later, the family of four was settled back home. Jenny and Jethro brought JJ and MJ home on a Friday, and they'd been ready for a long time to bring the twins home.

Jethro drove while Jenny sat in the back, in between the two carseats. MJ and JJ were both awake, and Jenny sat with one hand in each carseat, playing with her babies' hands.

MJ, the firstborn twin, had bright crimson curls and big blues eyes that looked just like her daddy. She looked at Jenny curiously, grasping at Jenny's pinky finger tightly with both of hers. Jenny tickled the baby's belly, reveling in the gurgles it elicited from the little girl.

And JJ, the baby boy, had his father's cowlick present in his thick auburn hair, and Jenny knew it wouldn't go away-Jethro's hadn't, and he'd had it for a very long time. JJ blinked, his dark cobalt eyes clouded with sleep as he looked back at her. Their eyes were the only things the twins shared in appearance; almost everything else was different in some way.

Jenny looked up from the twins and met Jethro's gaze in the mirror, a smile touching her face when their gazes locked. His blue eyes were soft, and a blush crossed her cheeks as she lowered her gaze.

Jethro looked back at Jenny, and how truly content she looked as she gazed at JJ and MJ. He was glad she was happy-that was the most important thing to him. A smile touched his face, and he was completely content when he pulled into the driveway.

Stepping out, he opened the door on JJ's side; he unstrapped the carseat and pulled it out, helping Jenny out as well. She went around to the other side and got MJ out, and together, they walked into the house.

They brought the twins into the living room, and Jenny settled down on the couch, taking her daughter out of her carrier and cradled her to her chest. Jethro unstrapped JJ and settled down next to Jenny. He shifted so that he could wrap an arm around her and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"They're perfect Jethro," Jenny said softly, her gaze shifting between MJ and JJ before turning her head slightly to look at him. "Absolutely perfect."

"You did good Jen," Jethro said softly, kissing her hair. "You did real good."

"Nice English Jethro," Jenny murmured, rolling her eyes at him. "I invited Jack up. He'll be here tomorrow."

He was silent, and she knew he didn't like the idea of seeing his father again.

"Jethro, he has more than enough reason to see MJ and JJ. He's their grandfather," Jenny said, shaking her head at him. "I understand that you're hurt. But Jethro, we have a family now, a real family that needs him. I need you to see that."

"You coulda given me a bit more warning, Jen," Jethro grumbled, but nodded in agreement. "What time?"

"Around noon," Jenny replied, snuggling closer to him. MJ squirmed in her arms, blinking her big blue eyes open as she nestled closer to Jenny's chest. When she kept nudging her, Jenny groaned and pushed herself up off the couch. "I'll be in the nursery. If he wakes up and is hungry, bring him in as well."

Jethro nodded, and watched her walk off, glancing down at the still-asleep JJ in his arms.

He had a son. Another daughter, too. He'd had some time to process it, but it still seemed surreal to him. JJ moved closer, burying his tiny face into Jethro's polo shirt, letting out a huff of breath that was warm through the cotton of his shirt.

He ran his finger over JJ's nose, reveling in the soft skin. The baby let out a sigh and shifted again, one of his hands clenching and unclenching in a fist.

After about twenty minutes of peaceful silence, JJ woke up and starting looking for things Jethro couldn't give him, and so he headed towards the nursery, which the team had done a very good job on. Jenny was rocking MJ, and looked up when she heard him enter.

He brought JJ over to her and took a very sleepy MJ from his lover. He held her for a few more minutes, waiting until she'd drifted off before settling her into her crib and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He watched Jenny finish feeding JJ and then burp him and rock him for a little while before she stood and placed him in his crib, kissing his nose gently.

They left the nursery together and shut the door quietly, and Jenny rested her head against Jethro's chest. He tucked her into his arms and rested his head on top of hers.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," she said with a sigh, pulling him towards the bedroom. He went easily, watching as she changed from what she'd worn home from the hospital to a pair of old pajama pants and one of his t-shirts. He changed from jeans to sweats and stretched out under the covers, sleep already tugging on his lids as he watched her stop in the bathroom briefly.

She slipped underneath the covers and curled into his chest as she sighed happily. She leaned up and kissed him, her lips soft against his. One of her hands rested against his chest, directly over his heart.

"I love you," she said softly, tangling her legs with his as she closed her eyes. He smiled, kissing her temple gently.

"Love you too Jenny," he murmured, feeling her snuggle closer.

He wouldn't mind naps if it meant he got to be wrapped up with Jenny.

* * *

Noon on Saturday brought the arrival of Jackson Gibbs to the house.

When he walked in, Jenny was curled up on the sofa with both JJ and MJ, the news on the television. Her face broke out in a grin when she saw him, and his face mirrored her.

"Hello Jenny," Jack said quietly, walking further into the room and shutting the door. Jenny shifted slightly, keeping her grip on the twins.

"It's so nice to see you again Jackson," Jenny replied, motioning for him to come closer. He slipped off his jacket and laid it on the back of the sofa before settling in next to her, one of his hand's cupping each of the babies' heads. "This is Margaret Jillian, or MJ, and Jasper Jackson, or JJ."

"They are absolutely gorgeous Jenny," Jack told her, his hand running over MJ's soft red hair gently. "And I'm touched with the names. Are Jasper and Jillian your parents' names?"

"Yes, they are," Jenny confirmed with a nod, adjusting MJ so that Jack could hold her. "I'll go get Jethro."

"I'm here Jen," Jethro said, walking in and nodding slightly to his dad before bending down and kissing Jenny's forehead before taking JJ out of her arms and settling on her other side on the couch. "Hey Dad."

"Hello son," Jackson replied, studying his son critically.

When Jethro had brought Jenny to stay with Jackson, their contact had been minimal. He'd explained who Jenny was and what she meant to him, and the situation; that she was pregnant and needed to be protected. And Jackson had taken it all in stride, because he saw the way his son looked at Jenny; she was his whole world, and she looked at him the same way. And as long as his son was happy, and content, he wasn't going to complain or judge.

Jethro sighed, running his hand down his face as he held JJ. His son began to stir slightly, and Jethro shushed him, rocking him gently. Jenny reached over and touched JJ's cheek, running over the smooth skin with her fingertips. JJ calmed down immediately, turning his head to catch his mom's fingertips in his mouth.

Jackson watched the moment with a smile on his face, and he looked down at the baby girl in his arms, watching her big blue eyes move over his face, trying to figure out if he was a good guy or not. Obviously deciding he was okay, she snuggled closer and buried her face into his chest, letting out a sigh before she closed her eyes and started to drift off.

"Jenny, how are you feeling?" Jackson asked, watching as she turned and looked at him, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"I'm a little exhausted, I won't lie," Jenny answered, shrugging her shoulders. "But I've been waiting for these two for a very long time, so I'm not complaining. The pain and stiffness should go away as the weeks go by, and watching these two grow will be worth all nine months of torture."

"I'm sure they will be," Jackson replied with a laugh, nodding. He cast a look at his son, who seemed to be rather quiet. "You alright Leroy? You haven't said much."

"Strong and silent," Jenny commented with an eye roll, earning herself a glare from her lover. "What, you said it yourself. Don't even try and deny it."

Jethro rolled his eyes, shifting a now-asleep JJ in his arms. Jenny noticed and stood, scooping her son up before turning to Jackson and also picking up the sound-asleep MJ as well.

"I am going to put these two down and then take a nap myself," Jenny said, looking between the two of them, seriousness in her eyes. "When I come back in an hour or two, I expect you two to be talking."

"Yes, Dr. Jen," Jethro teased, watching as she glared slightly before turning and walking out of the room, the twins in her arms. He let out a sigh before looking at his dad, who looked right back. "We better listen to her."

"You know something from experience, son?" Jackson asked, raising one eyebrow in question at Jethro.

"Oh, only a few thousand times," Jethro replied, an easy laugh sounding throughout the living room.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you laugh, Leroy," Jackson commented, folding his arms over his chest.

"Been a long time since I've had a reason too," Jethro replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I'm glad you found Jen, and have JJ and MJ," Jackson told him, watching as his son's features softened at the mention of his family.

"Me too," Jethro said softly, nodding. "After Shan and Kel…I didn't think I'd ever be this happy again. And yeah, there are times when it's hard to be without my first two girls, but Dad, for one of the first times since their deaths, it doesn't hurt to hear a baby cry. I can hold my son and my daughter in my arms and know they're safe. I can look at Jen, and know she's not going anywhere."

"Then why were you so distant?" Jackson asked, his question demanding an answer. Jethro sighed, closing his eyes briefly before opening and locking into his.

"You brought a date to their funeral, Dad. Their funeral. The worst day of my entire life, and you bring some woman who's half your age and I've never even met before? It was like a kick when I was already down as far as I could go," Jethro explained, shaking his head slightly. "I couldn't handle that. And then, the years went by, and everything just drifted away. I didn't talk to anyone from the past anymore."

"Not my best judgment, looking back," Jackson said, looking sheepish. "We all cope differently, son."

"And it took me a long time to figure that out," Jethro admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's in the past now, and I'm ready to move forward, for Jen and JJ and MJ."

"Me too, son," Jackson said, nodding. With that he leaned over and embraced his son, who returned the hug easily. "Been a long time son."

"Too long, Dad," Jethro said in reply, his eyes meeting his dad's as they backed out of the hug. Having expressed more emotion than they normally did in a month, they turned to the television, the remote already in Jethro's hand.

"Think there's a game on?"


	14. As The World Turns

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Alright-I know I said that there would be two more chapters of this, but I lied. I'm ending this story with this chapter, because, well, it feels right to end it here (and because my inspiration has kind of faded on this one). It's a wrap-up chapter and an epilogue, and it is quite fluffy, let me forewarn you. I've enjoyed this process-and I hope you all have too! And I tried to post this last night but the site was being stupid-so that's why it's up this morning :)

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the twins, and any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Five Years Later…

Planning a birthday party for a five year old is always interesting, but when it's a birthday party for five year old twins, it's another thing entirely.

Jenny sighed, running a hand through her hair as she surveyed the living room and its decorations. The Lion King-themed party was (hopefully) going to be a success; MJ and JJ had become obsessed with the movie in the recent weeks, and Jenny had spent many nights watching the cartoon Disney movie with her kids as she graded papers.

Since her reappearance, her life had changed, and only for the better.

She'd decided she would not return to NCIS as Director, or to NCIS at all. Instead, she'd taken the position of teaching a politics course at Georgetown. She'd fallen in love with it, and the hours were flexible enough that she didn't miss a moment of her kids' lives.

Jethro was still the Team Leader of the Major Case team, but his plans involved retiring in the not-so-distant future; he wasn't getting any younger, and the hours were starting to take a toll on him. He wanted to spend more time with the kids too; he hated being away from them.

They weren't married; she wore his ring, but she refused to do more than that. It wasn't that she didn't love him; she loved him with her entire being. But all of his marriages had self-destructed, and she would not let that happen to them, because they had their children to think about. It hadn't been a problem; they worked the way they were, and she was fine with that.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her name, and she walked into the kitchen, where Jethro was attempting to feed the twenty month old toddler in the high chair and check on the cake that she'd put in the oven ten minutes ago at the same time.

"Jen, can you feed Vera? JJ needs help getting dressed and MJ disappeared somewhere about thirty seconds ago," Jethro said, looking up at her. His face contained a few more lines, most of them added with Vera's birth- which had been a complicated pregnancy that had almost cost Jenny her life- but he still looked incredibly handsome to her.

"Of course. You know that everyone will be here in half an hour, right?" Jenny told him, reaching his side and taking the baby food from him, tickling Vera's cheek gently, smiling at the giggle she elicited.

"Yeah, but Tony said he and Abby are gonna be a little late; something about April needing to see something," Jethro said, scratching his head as he tried to remember. "I'm not really sure. But Tim and Ziva will be here on time, as will Ducky and Jordan, and Jackson."

"Alright," Jenny said, brushing back some of Vera's messy auburn hair, getting it out of the little girl's big, emerald-colored eyes. "Go help JJ. And try to find MJ."

Jethro kissed the back of her hair and tapped Vera's nose before exiting the kitchen, leaving Jenny with a happy toddler.

"Mm, let's finish the food so we can get you in your pretty dress, hm V?" Jenny asked, scooping the food onto the spoon and feeding it to the little girl. Vera hummed happily, clapping her hands as she swallowed.

"Dress pretty," she said, grinning her gap-toothed grin, and Jenny smiled at her. This baby was their second miracle- JJ and MJ were their first- and Jenny treasured every moment with her.

Her pregnancy with Vera had been completely unexpected; they hadn't been trying to get pregnant, but they'd never really been careful with birth control, so it had always been a possibility. The twins had been about three when they'd discovered they were expecting again, and it had taken a little while to adjust to having twin three year olds and being pregnant. Then, there had been complications about halfway through the pregnancy, and they'd almost lost her.

But Jenny had been hospitalized and put on bed rest, and Vera had been delivered early at thirty five weeks. It hadn't effected her development; she'd been an active, attentive baby, and she was completely healthy and on-track now, at twenty months. And Jenny cherished every moment with her, and both the twins, because there had been a time in her life where she'd thought she'd never have the chance to be a mother.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?"

Jenny looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice, turning to find MJ standing in the doorway. Her daughter was dressed in a sparkly green dress, her thick crimson curls spilling around her shoulders and a jeweled green headband was tucked behind her ears. She looked the part of the fairy princess she had recently decided she wanted to be when she grew up.

"He's upstairs helping JJ get ready for the party," Jenny said, wiping off Vera's face and taking the baby out of the high chair, settling her on her hip. "You look very pretty sweetheart."

"Thank you Mommy," MJ replied, her cheeks turning a rosy pink as she shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. "Can I wear this to the party?"

"It's your birthday baby, you can where whatever you want," Jenny told her daughter, ruffling the little girl's hair. "I'm going to go upstairs and get Vera dressed. Want to come up with me? You can see Daddy, too."

"Okay Mommy," MJ said, slipping her hand into Jenny's and following her up the stairs.

"Sissy pretty," Vera said, reaching across Jenny to touch MJ's cheek, giggling happily when MJ tickled her lightly. "Dress gween."

"Her dress is green Vera," Jenny said, walking into Vera's nursery and setting her on the changing table. She took the little girl's pants and shirt off, changing her before putting the violet dress that was next to the table on her. MJ had darted off to find Jethro before they'd entered the room, and after Vera was dressed, Jenny took the babbling little girl with her as she headed towards the twins' bedroom.

"JJ, you've gotta wear the shirt bud," her lover's voice was coming from the room, and Jenny let out a sigh as she looked at her youngest.

"Looks like your big brother is giving your daddy a hard time," she said, letting out a smile when the little girl made a big show of kissing her nose. "I'm glad you understand, V."

"Love mommy," she replied, nestling closer. Jenny softened, kissing the little girl's soft curls.

"I love you too baby," she said, holding her closer a moment before sighing and entering the room.

JJ stood near the foot of his bed in his khaki pants, but his arms were folded over his bare chest. Jethro sat on the foot of his son's racecar bed with a blue t-shirt in his hand and a frustrated look on his face. MJ was bouncing slightly on her fairy castle bed, her blue eyes wide as she watched her dad and brother.

"JJ, what's the problem baby?" Jenny asked, coming into the room and setting Vera down. The toddler headed straight for her dad, who scooped her up easily, settling her on his knee.

"Don't wanna wear the shirt," JJ said, huffing. "I don't want to wear it Mommy!"

"Why don't you want to wear it JJ?" Jenny asked, coming over to set next to Jethro on the bed. "You were the one who picked it out yesterday."

"I don't want to wear blue," JJ answered, his big blue eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to wear it!"

"Then JJ, sweetheart, you don't have to," Jenny reassured, reaching for her son and pulling him closer, letting him curl up on her lap. "You can pick another shirt to wear. Don't cry honey, it's nothing to cry over."

JJ hiccupped, wiping at his tears and sitting up, his thick auburn hair tangled. He looked up at his mom, and his big blue eyes ringed with tears made her heart twist.

"Will-will you help me Mommy?" JJ asked, his thumb finding its way into his mouth-that was his own personal coping mechanism. Jenny smiled at him, her fingers gently brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course I will sweetheart," Jenny told him, relief filling her when his eyes lit up. He ran over to his dresser, and Jenny looked at her lover, sensing his confliction. "Go take Vera and MJ downstairs. Everyone should be here soon. I'll help JJ and then be down."

"Sounds good," Jethro replied, leaning over and kissing her forehead gently. "You're Supermom Jenny."

"Only in my dreams," she replied, watching him shake his head. He called for MJ and she bounded over to him, taking his hand as he carried Vera securely. Jenny turned to JJ, walking over to him and going through his drawer. He finally settled on an orange polo shirt, and after helping him put it on, she brought him downstairs.

When they got there, Jenny was pleased to see Ducky and Jordan in the living room, their attention on MJ and Vera. Ducky looked up when he heard their footsteps on the staircase, and his smile was infectious.

"Well, Mr. JJ, you look quite impressive," Ducky told him, and JJ lit up. "You certainly look the part of a five year old."

"Thanks Grandpa Ducky!" JJ said, reaching his side and hugging him. Jenny followed at a slower pace, reaching Ducky after JJ had moved on to Jordan, who was listening in fascination to MJ and JJ talk about their new preschool teacher.

"Hello Jennifer," Ducky said, bestowing a kiss on her cheek when she reached him. "You look beautiful my dear."

"You are lying through your teeth Ducky," Jenny said with a soft laugh, shaking her head. "I look exhausted."

"Well, you do have a family and a career," Ducky reminded her, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not likely to forget that," Jenny said, turning her head slightly to look at her family. "But they're worth not getting as much sleep as I used to."

"And that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Ducky asked, and Jenny nodded, firmly believing it. There was a knock on the door, and Jenny excused herself to open it, revealing Tim, Ziva, and the little girl in between them.

"Hey guys," Jenny said, letting them in. Little Arianna McGee looked curiously at her surroundings; her big brown eyes warily looking at the walls and decorations. She'd taken after her mother in appearance; with tanned skin, brown eyes, and thick, dark hair, she was the spitting image of Ziva. But she was highly intelligent for a three year old, her intellect that of her father. "Hello Arianna. How are you?"

"Good," she answered shyly, scuffing her feet shyly.

"Well, we're very excited you were able to come," Jenny told her, watching the little girl's eyes light up. "MJ and JJ are in the living room if you'd like to go play."

Arianna scampered off, and Jenny turned to Ziva and Tim.

"Thanks for coming," she told them, hugging Ziva and smiling at Tim. "It's nice to see you both again, and Arianna. How are you? I haven't seen you since April's birthday party last month."

"Busy with Arianna," Ziva answered, her brown eyes carrying the exhaustion that came with motherhood. "And Tim is working on his next book."

"Really?" Jenny asked, turning to look at the younger man curiously. "How's that coming?"

"A lot more smoothly than the last one," Tim said, and Jenny winced in sympathy.

Around the time he'd worked on writing the last book, Ziva's father had thrust himself back into her life. It had been only a month after Arianna's birth, and Ziva had been more vulnerable than usual. It had almost torn her and Tim apart; their marriage had still been new, and it had really been hit hard. But in the end, they'd come out stronger than before, and Eli David had gotten the message that he was no longer welcome in his daughter's life-or his granddaughter's.

"Well I can't wait to read it," Jenny said, smiling at him. He returned it easily, becoming distracted when his daughter called his name.

"Sorry-duty calls," he said, excusing himself. Jenny turned to Ziva, studying the other woman. She looked exhausted-more exhausted than just being a mom with a career.

"Ziva, are you alright?" Jenny asked, soft concern in her voice as she touched her friend's arm. Ziva sighed, running a hand through her loose waves.

"I am pregnant again," she said softly, joy tempered by worry in her eyes. "I have not told Tim."

"Why not Ziva?" Jenny asked, frowning slightly. She was happy for her friend, but Ziva seemed conflicted. The Israeli sighed again, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"We have not talked about having another baby," she said. "Since Arianna and my father, we have not discussed any of this."

"So this wasn't planned?" Jenny asked, and Ziva nodded. "Ziva, that doesn't mean he doesn't want a baby. When I got pregnant with Vera it was unexpected. But Jethro was over the moon about it."

"I am just worried," Ziva confessed, one hand unconsciously touching her lower abdomen. "I just got back into work after the accident, and I do not know how kindly the Director will take to me leaving again so soon."

"Ziva, Cassie Yeats is an understanding woman," Jenny told her, trying to assure her. A car accident had led to Ziva's being out of work for almost seven months, and she'd only recently gone back to working. Cassie Yeats had become the director a few months ago, thanks to a stream of promotions, and the retirement of the previous director, that had taken over after Vance had been thrown in jail. "A baby is a wonderful thing, and you and Tim have been blessed with a beautiful daughter, and now you're going to have another baby. That is something you should celebrate, not worry over. Worrying comes later."

"I guess I am getting ahead of myself," Ziva admitted, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I need to speak to Tim about this."

"Then tell him," Jenny said, offering her a soft smile. "Tell him how you're feeling and what you're worried about. He's a great husband to you Ziva, and if you tell him what's going on, he may just surprise you."

"Thank you, Jenny," Ziva said, kissing both of her cheeks gently. "You are a good friend."

"Just doing my job, Ziva," Jenny told her, bumping hips with her lightly as she went to answer a knock to the door. She watched Ziva go over to Tim, and he easily put an arm around her, letting her settle close to his chest. She answered the door with a satisfied look on her face, smiling when she encountered a happy-looking Jackson Gibbs. "Hello Jack!"

"Jenny, my dear, I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you," Jackson said, stepping into the house and kissing her cheek. "Where are my gorgeous grandchildren?"

"They're in the living room with Jethro and everyone else," Jenny informed him, taking his coat and hanging it up. She was just about to walk over to Jethro when another knock was heard, and she opened the door to reveal Tony, Abby, and their two little girls.

"Hey Jenny!" Abby said, smiling at her, April clutching her hand. "Sorry we're a little late. We had to make a stop for April."

"It's no problem Abby," Jenny said, ushering them into the house. Tony held Amberly in his arms, and he followed Abby and April into the house. "I'm so glad to see you guys."

"Oh, we've been very excited, haven't we April?" Abby asked, and the curly black-haired four year old nodded, her thumb in her mouth. "Why don't you go find MJ to play with?"

April ran off to find her friend, and Tony shifted a sound-asleep Amberly in his arms. The two year old was obviously heavy, and her sandy-colored head nestled into her dad's neck.

"Tony, if you'd like, you can go put Amberly upstairs," Jenny said, watching the younger man's eyes light up with relief. "Just put her in the guest room. The bed should be big enough so that she won't roll off."

"You are a lifesaver Jenny," he said, taking her advice and bringing his youngest upstairs. Jenny turned to Abby, who looked a little out of sorts.

"Abby, is everything alright?" Jenny asked, tilting her head slightly to regard the woman. Abby sighed, one hand falling to her hip.

"We ran into Jeanne, earlier today," Abby said, her green eyes darkening. "She looked like she wanted to murder someone."

"It's been seven years, Abby," Jenny said, raising an eyebrow. "Has Jeanne really not gotten over everything that happened?"

"Considering Tony spent twenty minutes talking to her, and she managed to tell him she still loved him and wanted him back, even though she could clearly hear Amberly and April calling him 'daddy' and referring to me as 'mommy'. The woman has no idea what she's doing," Abby said, anger flashing in her eyes. "Just because I'm not married to Tony doesn't mean I love him, or that he doesn't love me and the girls. They both carry his last name. We are a family. She can't just come in and rip everything apart because she was an idiot."

"Abby, Tony's head over heels for you, and he loves your daughters," Jenny said, watching as Abby took a deep breath to calm herself down. "He's not going to throw all that away, and especially not for Jeanne Benoit. She was just a blip on the radar screen to him, and now he has you and April and Amberly to focus on. Everything is going to be fine, Abby."

"I know you're right. I just hated seeing her again," Abby said, her green eyes hard. "I hated the way she was looking at April and Amberly."

"Abby, the chances of you ever seeing Jeanne Benoit again are very slim," Jenny told her, squeezing her hand gently. "Just put it out of you mind, and enjoy the party."

"You know what? I'm going to do just that," Abby said, her eyes brightening and a smile taking over her face. "Thanks Jenny."

"Anytime, Abby," Jenny said, following the younger woman into the living room, where everyone had gathered. Tony returned from laying Amberly down and found Abby, settling down next to her on the sofa, one arm around her shoulders as they watched April play with MJ, JJ, and Arianna.

Jenny walked over to Jethro, who was standing with Ducky, Jordan, and Jackson, Vera happily ensconced in his arms. Jenny took Vera into her own arms, tucking the little girl up on her hip, brushing back the thick auburn curls that kept falling into Vera's eyes.

"They keep getting' bigger Jenny," Jackson said, his eyes on MJ and JJ. "I remember when those two were born, after all that mess."

"That was not the easiest time to be pregnant," Jenny replied, nodding her head as she thought about the all the drama and uncertainly that time reminded her of. "But we got through it, and JJ and MJ are perfect. And Vera, here, is just a bundle of energy."

"Vera down!" Vera exclaimed, trying to squirm out of Jenny's arms. Jenny let the little girl down, laughing when she toddled right over to her siblings, falling into her sister's lap.

Jethro slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She went easily, tucking her head under his chin, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. He dropped a kiss to her hair, his fingers intertwining with hers. She looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"I like seeing you happy," he whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her skin.

"I like being happy," she replied softly, her lips inches from his ear. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, his fingers tightening around hers.

"For giving me four reasons for being happy again," she answered, watching his face soften. "You, and JJ, and MJ, and Vera are my miracles. I can never thank you enough for them."

"Thank you for being my miracle, Jenny," Jethro whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth quickly. "You make me very happy."

Jenny's smile widened, and she had no trouble throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him properly-because in the presence of family, you didn't hide love.

It just wasn't something to be hidden.

-The End-


End file.
